


[补档]在他入睡前

by avocadomagic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jarvis took care of Tony, M/M, Tony lost his memories, before i go to sleep au, or did he?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 每天早晨托尼醒来时，都会忘记过去发生的一切......《Before I Go To Sleep》AU。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文存档，坑了。

托尼醒来的时候，发现自己身处一个陌生的屋子。被褥的材质和他熟悉的不一样，这是他的第一个念头——接下来他发现自己根本没来过这地方。他浑身赤裸地从被子里爬出来，脑袋一片空白。这是哪里？他为什么在这里？昨晚发生什么了——

他大概是睡了哪个姑娘，也许是昨晚喝的太多了，毕竟托尼向来没有裸睡的习惯。

但是宿醉过后必然的头疼和晕眩并不存在，对于昨晚糜烂的酒会也没有一点印象。他甚至想不起来自己昨天做了什么。

托尼四处张望着，想要找到一件t恤什么的。他刚刚把脚放在地上，房间的门就开了。

“你醒了，托尼。”

什么？

“早餐已经准备好了，今天的草莓巧克力甜甜圈卖完了，我买了糖霜的...”

“操。我不要糖霜…”

等等。

托尼下意识地说出这句话，然后才抬起头来看着门口的人。那是一张陌生的脸，棱角分明却不具有侵略性，浅蓝色的眼睛温和地看着他，好像看着自己的妻子似的。还有他被弄得很整齐的金发，因为阳光而在额头上投射出一小块阴影。

真好看，托尼心想。他以为自己睡了这个金发的家伙，可是又意识到那人的表情并不像是一夜情的对象。从他自然的表情上看，这大概是他家。

这时托尼意识到自己浑身赤裸地站在一个陌生人家里了。他下意识地转过身去，看到自己出现在一面落地镜里。

操。

镜子里的人根本不是托尼——

好吧，的确是托尼史塔克没错。但是他脸上的皱纹和黑眼圈，略微塌陷的脸颊，几乎到达头顶的发际线，以及疲惫迷茫的神情。

这些不是托尼的所属物。

他下意识地摸了自己的脸，惊恐地看到镜子里的人也举起右手，自己皮肤的触感粗糙得吓人。

托尼压抑住喉咙里的尖叫，手指却忍不住地颤抖起来，恐慌让他无法呼吸。身后的人把手放在他的肩膀上，他几乎是在那一瞬间跳了起来，狠狠地甩开他刚刚才称赞过好看的男人。

那双蓝眼睛依旧平静地看着他，语气温柔地说：“别怕。”

托尼想要说话，但是过度的恐惧和震惊让他说不出话，牙齿紧紧地咬着舌头，让口腔里一股血腥味。

“别怕，我在这…”

“你他妈的是谁？！”

托尼看了金发男人一眼，然后立刻转开眼睛——他几乎要哭出来了，眼眶和鼻尖不由自主地发酸。这句话也变得不再有攻击性。

“贾维斯，”他说，“你的伴侣。”

托尼的脑袋瞬间炸开了。他不可能有一个伴侣，更不可能和一个看起来比他小上二十岁的男人确定关系。他没有任何关于“贾维斯”的印象——事实上他对这一切都没有印象。他几乎站不住了，向前趔趄了两步，撞进贾维斯怀里。这显然是警示性的行为，但是当贾维斯轻柔地用双臂环绕住他的时候，莫名的安全感让他放弃了挣脱的念头。

“我不...我们...”

贾维斯在他的背上安抚地拍了拍，熟练得像是每天都会这样做似的。“我们在一起很多年了，”他说，“这是你的房子，也是你提议让我搬进来的...”

“很多年？”

托尼推开贾维斯，警惕而无力地打量着他。这张脸是完全陌生的，唯一的记忆从今天早上开始。托尼确信如果他曾经见过贾维斯，一定不会忘记这么迷人的面孔。可是他就是没有记忆。不仅是关于他所谓“伴侣”的记忆，别的也没有

“九年。”贾维斯并没有因为托尼突然的抗拒而不悦。“你是在我们在一起之后的第二年出了意外...”

“意外？”

“恐怖组织的袭击——”

托尼的脑袋一下子停止运转了，过多信息的冲击让他耳朵嗡嗡鸣响，甚至差点失去了平衡。贾维斯马上用有力的手指扶住他，眼神担忧。“我不应该说这个的，”他快速地、自责地说，“别怕…一切都很好。除了你因为脑部受伤记不起事情了。”

托尼甩开贾维斯的手，趔趄地退到床边，一只手死死抓着床沿的雕花，另一只手捂住脸，手指不停地颤抖。贾维斯从衣柜里拿出一件熨好的衬衫——托尼已经忘了自己一丝不挂——帮托尼套上，又帮他扣好扣子。他比托尼高上一大截，低头时温热的呼吸拂过托尼的额头。

“都过去了，”贾维斯反复安慰着托尼，直到后者勉强不再剧烈地发抖。“你很安全，你现在在这里，我也在这里。我会保护你…”

托尼喘息着，手指因为过度用力而僵硬。贾维斯把自己的手覆盖住托尼的，手掌传来一阵暖意。托尼觉得舒服一些了，无论是手指还是因为过度紧张和惊恐而发紧的胃部。他盯着贾维斯纯粹的浅蓝色眼睛，仿佛要从里面找出一些破绽来，可是除了温柔的爱意之外一无所获。

他忽然想到在这八年来他的“伴侣”每天都会这样做。每天醒来都会承受自己的恐慌和暴躁。每天都要平静地解释这一切。

天哪。

愧疚和难过不可抑制地涌上心头，尽管贾维斯对托尼来说和陌生人没有什么差别。他是不是毁了他曾经的爱人，尽管他感受不到自己曾经的爱了？

贾维斯敏锐地注意到托尼的情绪变化，他浅海似的蓝眼睛更加温柔。“我爱你。”他说，“我们下楼去吧。”

托尼甚至没法回应这句话——他并不爱贾维斯。这听起来很残忍，但是他怎么能爱贾维斯呢？他是一个陌生人，尽管是他的伴侣。

“好吧，”托尼说，朝门口走去。

贾维斯把托尼带到客厅里，让他在沙发上坐下。“我去拿甜甜圈，”贾维斯说。

我不想坐在这儿等他，我要么和他一起，要么熟悉一下这栋房子。托尼心想，这样会比较有安全感。坐在沙发上的感觉奇怪极了，这一切似乎根本不属于他，根本不应该被他接触。可是他说出来的话却是“我不要糖霜甜甜圈”。

托尼不知道这是怎么了，贾维斯惊讶地回头看着他。显然他在过去的每一天不是这样回应的。

“我以前是怎么...怎么做的？”托尼小心翼翼地问，贾维斯犹豫了一下。“你通常会提出要看一看我们的家，”他说，眼神刻意躲开托尼困惑的眼光。“有时候你会过于紧张，呆在房间里不出来。”

“这是我第一次这样说？”

“是。”贾维斯走过来握住托尼的手，这让他瑟缩了一下。贾维斯的皮肤光滑又柔软，让托尼更加沮丧起来，同时为自己的麻烦感到内疚。“你一定在好转，托尼，我真开心看到这个。”

贾维斯的语调带着发自内心的喜悦，托尼几乎不想说下一句话，可他还是说了。

“我还是想看看这里。”

托尼担心贾维斯会失望，但后者温柔地回应他。“当然。这是客厅。厨房...我们的卧室在楼上。那边是书房。”他指着门廊尽头的屋子说。

“...”

他该怎么说？谢谢？这对于一对在一起九年的伴侣来说太过生分了，但是对于向你伸出援手的陌生人就恰到好处。所以他最后决定向贾维斯微笑了一下，然后向书房走去。贾维斯显然被这个笑容惊喜到了，也情不自禁地微笑起来。

托尼仔细观察着“他家”的细节，这让他觉得有点可笑，他就好像是在参观一间旅馆的客人。桌子上摆着一张被嵌在玻璃相册里的照片。是他和贾维斯的合影，那时候的他还精神焕发，尽管看起来已经步入中年了，但是蜜棕色眼睛又大又亮。

这也不应该是他，但是好多了。

托尼眨了眨眼睛，暂时被压抑的震惊和恐惧又一次涌上来，这次带着一部分的难过。他是怎么变成这样的？

照片里的托尼对镜头咧开嘴，贾维斯的手环着他的腰，眼神盯着他的爱人。他们的身后是宽广的大海和拍打着岩礁的浪花。他们看起来那么幸福...可是托尼完全想不起来。记忆里没有任何关于大海的片段，没有海浪拍击岸边的声音，没有炎热的风，贾维斯的脸也是新的记忆。

妈的。

托尼捂住脸，焦躁和莫名出现的愤怒让他几乎没发理智地思考。他尝试着在脑海里寻找一些记忆。

记忆...

只有一些模糊的，久远的画面，泛着旧照片的枯黄。他能隐约看见霍华德和玛利亚——一开始他甚至没反应过来这是他的父母——在他家门前。呃，他年轻时候的家。木头栅栏和被修剪得整整齐齐的多年生灌木。一只棕灰色的野猫从屋顶上跳过去。他记起来了一只一跃而过的野猫，却忘记了他的伴侣和他的一部分人生。这真讽刺。

这时贾维斯推开门，手上拿着一杯蔬菜汁。托尼因为芹菜的气味忍不住掩住鼻子，把他因为焦躁不安而红通通的眼睛暴露在贾维斯的视线里。

“托尼？发生了什么？”

“...没事。”托尼慌张地转过头去，吸了吸鼻子。当他的视线对上贾维斯的视线，一瞬间那些躁动都消失不见了，只有困惑和无助。

“如果有事就告诉我。”贾维斯把蔬菜汁放在桌上，说，“你要知道，你永远不是孤独的。”

托尼含糊不清地“嗯”了一声。

“我要上班去了，你可以在家里逛逛，或者看看书，Dum-E会把一切打理好的。”

“傻瓜？”

“一个机器人。别在意这个。”

托尼这才反应过来，贾维斯要出门去了，这里只剩下他一个人，机器人不算。恐惧瞬间淹没了他，尽管和贾维斯在一起也没让他多开心。

“我...”

操。他甚至僵硬得说不出话。

“别担心。”贾维斯轻轻抱住托尼，后者的肌肉一下子绷紧了。可是贾维斯并没有收紧手臂，只是在托尼身后说，“不会有事的。如果有需要就说一句‘打给贾维斯’，这栋房子会帮你拨我的电话。”

这并没有给托尼很多安慰，但他知道自己不应该再说什么了。

“冰箱里有牛排和色拉，或者你想吃披萨也可以，我把我们家的地址贴在冰箱上了，还有几家披萨店的外送电话。”

喔，“我们家”。托尼看了看墙壁上中世纪风格的挂钟，这应该是他的东西，可他没见过这滴答作响的玩意。

“如果不小心受伤的话，床头柜里有创可贴。当然，要小心，最好别受伤。你也可以出去走走，如果在家里闷的话。你能记住回家的路的...我是说，在醒着的时候你能记住事情。睡着后记忆又没了。”他说这话的时候很平静，八年的重复似乎让他接受这个事实了。

“我…有工作吗？”

贾维斯愣了愣，有些悲伤地移开目光，托尼立刻知道答案了。“曾经有的，你曾经是一个工程师。可是那场意外之后...”

“我知道了。”托尼匆匆说，失落感让他无法继续面对贾维斯了，他只想一个人呆着，于是从书房门口冲了出去。价位在书房里站了一会就离开房子了，关门的时候发出一声轻微的“磕嗒”声。

贾维斯走后的半个小时，托尼因为他刚才的态度而有些抱歉。可是他刚刚的感觉实在是太糟糕了。他比他的伴侣大上一大截，可他的伴侣整天工作，他却无所事事？这真他妈的有出息。可是因为他会想不起来那场恐怖袭击（这个词让他颤抖了一下），他也没法恨那些导致了他悲剧的人。托尼知道自己应该恨他们，可是他连他们长什么样都不知道，也不知道当时究竟发生了什么。是炸弹吗？有没有飞机从城市上空飞过去，留下令人作呕的尾气和发动机的轰鸣声？这些他都不知道。

他叹了口气，脑袋里乱糟糟的，又仿佛什么都没有。他从床上坐起来，打开衣柜。衣柜里挂了一排衣服，有西装和衬衫，也有颜色各异的运动装。它们的大小不一样，显然有一部分是贾维斯的。这场景让托尼更加相信他和贾维斯的关系一些了。

莫名的紧张和羞耻感从托尼的胃部涌上来，他觉得自己好像在偷别人的衣服。他一边努力说服自己这些是他的所属物（虽然他都没见过它们），一边拿了一条黑色灯芯绒的长裤穿上，又穿上一件深蓝色的运动夹克。这些深色的衣服让他有安全感了一些，好像这样其他人就看不见他似的。

在整理衬衣领口的时候托尼摸到自己的后颈上一块小小的伤疤。他没有印象了，当然，这块微不足道的伤口的来源。但是他走到床头柜前，拉开抽屉。奇怪的是抽屉里并没有创可贴，只有一个小小的瓶子，看起来像是什么药片。贾维斯大概是记错了，托尼心想。照顾他一定用掉了他的伴侣的心力，在这种小事情上当然记不清楚。

出于好奇心，他拿起那个白色的药瓶。上面一行黑色的大字应该是药的名字，这种东西向来没什么意义。托尼往下看，看到了“治疗焦虑症，抑郁等心理疾病”。

天啊。贾维斯难道因为他的毛病而疲劳成这样了吗？看他耀眼的金发和坚定的眼睛，不像是焦虑症病人。

但是，当然了，他会吃药，不是吗？他也会为了不让托尼担心而装作健康。如果他知道托尼偶然发现了这件事，一定不会高兴的。托尼正想把药瓶子放回去，电话铃声忽然响起来。托尼瑟缩了一下。他不知道自己该不该有所反应。

“您需要接通电话吗？”

这声音是莫名其妙出现的，是个女人的声音，大概不超过三十岁。奇怪的是托尼并没有觉得害怕，他隐约想起来，自己的父亲在他十几岁时曾经提起过“人工智能”的构想。这或许是所谓的人工智能？

“接通，”托尼说。就这样无视似乎不是个好办法，而且无论对方是谁，这样也不大礼貌。电话被接通了，一个男人的声音在房间里响起来。

“托尼，是你吗？”

托尼愣了愣，他不知道是不是应该回答。毕竟他以为对方是找贾维斯的，这样他就可以说“他不在家”然后挂断电话。现在事情变得复杂了，肾上腺素涌出来让托尼手足无措，口干舌燥。

“托尼？你在吗？”

“…呃...是的。我猜是的。”

这话听起来很可笑，但是对方显然松了口气。

“你是谁？”

“你的医生，”那人说。他的声音算是从容，让人觉得可靠。“班纳。”

班纳？不认识。但是显然对于托尼的情况，有一个医生不是什么奇怪的事情，他只是不知道贾维斯为什么没有和他说。

“贾维斯没有告诉我。”他说。

班纳医生咳嗽了一下。“他并不知道我在帮你治疗。”

潮水般的恐慌席卷而来。我不应该背着贾维斯做事，托尼心想，我应该信任他，尽管我现在也不怎么信任他。他能信任谁呢？连自己的大脑都不可信。

“在你卧室的台灯下面有一本日记。你去看看。”

“日记？”托尼小声说，忘记了班纳医生正在电话那头听着。当班纳说“是”的时候他吓了一跳。但是，没错，在台灯下面有一本日记，露出一个角。托尼不知道自己早上为什么没有发现它。“这是什么？”

有一种偷看别人隐私的感觉，但是封面上潦草的自己字迹的「托尼史塔克」显示这是他的日记。

“在我帮助你治疗的过去几个星期里，你一直在记日记。为了把每天的生活串起来，也为了记录治疗的进步情况。我建议你现在读一读你的日记，然后给我回电话。”班纳的语气很真挚，带着一点奇怪的担忧。他的语速比托尼习惯的要快。

托尼想说“我不相信你”，但是这不礼貌，也不完全真实。说实话他觉得班纳医生的声音似曾相识。“好吧，”他说。反正他也没什么好做的。如果能从日记本里知道一些几个星期前的事，他大概会安心一点。而且这能证明这一切是真实的不是吗？“但我不一定会给你回电话。”

“你会的。”班纳说。

托尼不知道为什么班纳医生这么确定这件事，但是他还是翻来日记读了起来。在读到第一行的时候，有种偷窥了别人隐私的感觉。只不过这个“别人”是一个记不起来的自己。

「我叫托尼史塔克。今天醒来的时候我不知道自己在哪里。然后一个陌生的金发男人进来了…」


	2. Chapter 2

**［十月十二日 天气：晴］**

我叫托尼史塔克。今天醒来的时候我不知道自己在哪里。然后一个陌生的金发男人进来了...

等等，先说一下，我现在坐在卧室里，贾维斯在书房工作，我大概还有四十分钟独处的时间。我要把今天发生的事情记下来。我考虑了一下，从起床开始会比较方便。不然我担心明天起床后我的智商不足以读懂它。

醒来时我有点头痛。然后更让人惊恐的事情发生了，那个男人说他叫贾维斯，是我的伴侣。我害怕极了，不知道为什么我一下子老了十几岁，还有了一个男性伴侣。但我还是照他说的做了，因为我对于这十几年来发生的事一无所知，也没有别的办法。贾维斯告诉我我在一场意外里脑部受创，失去了一段时间（一段？大概十五年？）的记忆，并且每天的记忆会在第二天消失。听起来像条金鱼。他出门上班之后我很慌乱，然后班纳医生给我打了电话。那时候我还不知道他是谁，差点挂了他的电话，但是他说服了我相信他。这很奇怪，我并没有完全相信贾维斯，但潜意识里相信了班纳。

“那是因为过去几天里的治疗有了效果，”班纳在电话里说，而我甚至没注意到自己把自己的想法说了出去。“你应该为此高兴。”他说。

我们碰面了（他说我们四天前约好的，给我听了我们当时说话的录音。是我的声音），他的长相和我的想象不太一样。我没有任何理由地把他想成一个高大的，肌肉发达的家伙，但事实上他看上去温和有礼，卷发，不是会经常去健身房的类型。

这些不太重要，但我觉得应该把能记起来的所有细节都写下来。

班纳医生看见我之后和我握了握手，问我感觉怎么样。我对这个动作有点抵触，但是我说：“一切都好。”

“是吗？”他看似不经意地说。“和贾维斯相处得还好？”

我不明白他为什么这样问，也许是出于医生本职的观察，但我点了点头。贾维斯很好，虽然基本上是个陌生人。对于照顾我这件事，他能坚持下来就已经让我感慨了。

我又向班纳医生问了一些问题，关于我脑袋里的毛病，究竟是怎么回事。隐隐约约地我觉得我是了解这些东西的。班纳有点惊讶，他说我以前没有这样主动提问过，有时候回答问题都很麻烦。

“进步，值得鼓励。”他愉悦地说，但我从他的眼神里察觉出他的一些不安。“有什么事困扰着你吗？”

他显然吃了一惊。“你看起来有点不安。”我实话实说。绕着圈说话这种事对于我的脑子还是有些疲劳的。

“嗯...我最近有点焦虑。你知道的，房租之类的费用一向让人焦虑。”他耸了耸肩，“这种时候我的身体会不大舒服——当然，这不重要，我们要谈的是你，托尼。说起你的问题，失忆症主要分成两种状况。”

我觉得他没在说谎（我都成这样了也判断不出来说谎什么的），就继续听了。毕竟这个对我更重要。

“一种比较常见。在脑部受损之后，患者会忘记在一个特定时间段里发生的事。比如说记不起两个月前发生的事情，但是对于之前和之后都有记忆。

“另外一种就是无法把短期记忆转换成长期记忆。金鱼是个很好的例子。记住一件事七秒钟，然后，咻。”他用了个拟声词，似乎想让我开心一点。我僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。“没了。记忆消失了。”

“那么我幸运地集齐了两种。”我说，“可以去买个彩票。”

“你怎么会需要彩票！”他说，在收到我疑惑不解的目光后局促地摸了摸头发。“没错。两种在你身上同时发生了，这也是为什么你的情况很特别，我通常不会私自接手这种治疗。”

“你的病人多吗？”

我想他应该说了“还好”或者“不多”，我记不清了。后来班纳医生从包里（深灰色的，类似登山包，材质和他的裤子有点像）拿出一张照片给我看，问我有没有印象。

“这是我家——”我说到一半，反应过来。十几年前我住在那儿。“以前的家。年轻——”我顿了顿，“时候的家。”

“没错，”班纳医生说，从他的表情里我知道自己以前也能记起来，所以他并不很惊喜。我有点失望。“有没有更加细节的东西？”

我在脑袋里搜刮了一圈。霍华德史塔克——我是说，我的父亲——在一堆泛着金属光的零件里翻找些什么东西，偶然抬起头来看到我在门口。他的脸色立刻变得严肃起来，眉头间的皱纹加深了，用刻板的大人声音让我“赶紧离开这里”，去玩自己的玩具。他忘记我已经不再是迷恋玩具的孩子了。想到这里，我隐隐约约感觉到愤怒和难过（委屈？）。不知道班纳医生有没有察觉。

当时大概十二岁的我转过身，从楼梯到了地面层。楼梯似乎是红木的，扶手的一侧雕刻着精美的花纹，但是当时的我显然不在意这些。我走到花园里，阳光照在我的虹膜上，我忍不住眯起眼睛，一些生理性的泪水渗出来。十二岁的我连忙用袖子抹掉它们，以免妈妈觉得我受了委屈而伤心哭泣。

我的母亲，玛利亚史塔克，整个人笼罩在阳光和绿植的阴影里，看起来像是在发光。她弯下腰摆弄着穿过栅栏的灌木，一缕头发从耳边吹下来。

“妈妈，”我说道，记忆戛然而止。

我把这些细节都告诉了班纳医生，他满意地点了头。“昨天你只能想起来你上楼之前的事。”

他又拿出一张照片给我看，我接过来。这次的照片显然是不久之前（我所谓的不久之前可能也挺久的）拍摄的，色彩鲜艳，轮廓分明。这似乎是一幢沿海别墅，通过和海的对比，我得出它大的惊人的结论。设计也很奇怪，像是某种未来世界的建筑物。

“我不认识它，”我说。

“别担心，”班纳医生说，但我感觉到一些他的失望，“之前你也不认识你以前的家。”

我知道他在安慰我，但还是点了点头，不想让他在房租之外还有更多烦心事。我要求把这张照片带回家，说不定能想起什么。他答应了。我把照片夹在日记本里。分开时他给了我这本日记本，让我晚上写完之后藏起来，把藏的地方现在告诉他。明天他会再打电话给我，让我知道日记本在哪儿。这样他也不用每天告诉我发生了什么。

“为什么是日记本？”

“让你看到笔迹知道是自己写的。”班纳说，“而且研究表明手写能加深记忆。”

“好吧，”我接过笔记本，在封面上写了一个托尼史塔克，好像我下一秒就会忘记自己的名字一样。“我会把它放在第三格床头柜。”

我和他分开之后就在家（奇怪的说法，不是吗）里坐了一会儿，四处走了走。贾维斯过了一会就回来了，给我一个拥抱，我在他的接触下有点无所适从。“今天过得怎么样？”他温柔地问我。我下意识地说：“很好，就是一整天在家里有点无聊。”

哦，我在上面忘了写。贾维斯不知道我在接受治疗。班纳医生说贾维斯拒绝让我被治疗，因为以前出现过一些问题。我答应不让贾维斯知道。也许我每天都会答应一次，一次管一天。

贾维斯给我做了晚餐，是蔬菜色拉和一块小羊排，算是健康食谱的范畴。“无论如何您都要保持健康，”他说。我忽然想到他究竟有多爱我。然后我问他为什么是一人份，他说他和客户吃过了。我问他客户长什么样，他开玩笑地问我是不是吃醋了。我只是想把尽可能多的细节记在日记本上，但我没有这么说。我做出迷茫的表情，他一下子担忧起来。

“我没事。”我说，“只是好奇。”于是他告诉我他的客户的长相。金发，蓝眼睛，没什么特别的。不过是我为数不多知道存在的人，这已经足够特别了。

晚饭过后我和贾维斯在沙发上坐了一会儿，有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快他说要去书房处理一些交易。我说好，我先去睡了。回到卧室以后我拿出这本日记本开始写日记。尽管一天过去了，在独自一人的时候我还是有点难过。我怎么会变成这样的？我以前是不是足够优秀，能让贾维斯这样优秀的人甘愿和我在一起？我想我回答不了这些问题。


	3. Chapter 3

［十月十三日 天气：多云］

早上九点四十八分，班纳医生给我打了电话。 “我是你的医生，”他说。我一开始不相信他，但是他告诉我我把一本日记放在第三格床头柜，并且让我去看看。出于“看看不会伤害到我”的心态，我去看了。并且，那个封面上用我的笔迹写着托尼史塔克的日记本就在那儿，我没有理由不相信班纳医生了。

我阅读了昨天写下的内容，对于这些我完全没有印象，它们不像是在我身上发生过的事情。我的回忆里没有任何卷发的，不常去健身房的，温文尔雅的男性。事实上在我模糊不清的记忆里，没有什么特别的人。

昨天我写下的内容里，关于贾维斯的部分显然是真的。他的长相，他对我的态度和对这一切的说法。不同的只是在他今天出门前给了我一个拥抱。

说起这个拥抱，我一开始很不习惯，甚至下意识地想要推开他。我努力抑制住自己的慌张和不适，试图说服自己他是我的伴侣。这起到了效果。我甚至觉得他的拥抱很舒服，无论是他和我身体接触的频率还是他的体温，他手臂的力度。我猜就算是在我一切正常的时候，也很难碰到这样能让我舒服的人。这也许是我当初和他在一起的原因。

对于我和我的父母，我始终有一些印象，也许是因为过于久远而很难受到创伤。我在读日记的时候又想起来一些零碎的片段。

那似乎是在一个春天，我比昨天的回忆里稍微大一点。我坐在书桌前，透过落地窗的阳光照在我面前的设计图上——好像是关于某种机器。贾维斯早上说我是…曾经是。一个工程师。他应该是对的。窗户的轮廓在纸上显示出一些阴影。那时的我应该很焦躁，也许是设计上出现了瓶颈。我在这样想的时候，潜意识里觉得自己很熟悉这种情绪。焦躁。

那时一朵小小的白色蒲公英从我面前落下来，隔着一面玻璃，几乎可以触碰到。我紧紧盯着它脆弱的绒毛被风吹散，有几根粘在窗户上。

我继续阅读下去，昨天似乎是平凡的一天。我有点失望。我本来期待着能够在日记里找回我的一切，可是一共只有一天的记录。这时我看到日记的某一页露出一个小角，我把它抽出来——那是一张照片，冲印得清晰又立体，显然是我昨天在日记里提到的，班纳医生给我看的第二张照片。

我仔细观察着它。那些环绕这栋建筑的玻璃窗，阳光穿透玻璃的角度，若隐若现的海面上的金光…在玻璃窗后面是一条长长的，柔软的沙发，再向里走是旋转楼梯，顺着楼梯向下可以看到一间堆满零件的，巨大的房间…

马里布。

突如其来的单词让我的大脑像是被人重击了一样疼痛而眩晕，我忍不住跪坐在地上，照片滑到一边。同时我又因为崭新的记忆而欣喜。

疼痛逐渐减少了，但是随之而来的窒息感和恐慌紧紧攥住我的喉咙，我张开嘴，却感觉喘不上气，唯一能做的只有弓起腰蜷缩在地板上。

马。里。布。

这三个字像重型导弹一样具有杀伤力。

不知道为什么，本能让我选择不去呼唤贾维斯。也许是怕打扰到他，也许是我已经难受到没有力气了。我独自一人躺在卧室的地板上，轻微颤抖着。

上面的内容是九个小时以前写的。在我的状况好转一些以后，我决定出门走走。“新鲜空气和运动有利于身体康复和心脑健康”，我莫名想到这句话。用贾维斯的声音读出来似乎很合适。事实上有一种似曾相识的感觉，之前他一定这样告诉过我。这个念头让我的心情稍微好转一些了。无论如何这是和我现在的“伴侣”有关的感受，不是吗？

我从鞋柜里找了一双合适我的运动鞋，什么也没带就出门去了。出门的时候没有锁门，幸好，这也是我现在能够在家里记日记的原因，而不是被关在门外。今天没有什么太阳，早秋的微风让我又一次想起那朵柔软的蒲公英。它最后怎么了？随着风发芽了，还是落在我家冰凉的机械里？

偶尔有几束阳光从云层间落下来，在我脚边投下深浅不一的阴影。我迫使自己把注意力集中在这些阴影上，好清空脑袋里莫名其妙的紧张感和分泌的肾上腺素。这种笨办法也许起到了一点作用，我感觉好一些了。

我漫无目的地走着，四周的灌木因为风而悉悉簌簌地摇摆着，有几片发黄的叶子落在地上。我捡起来一片。触感干燥，一碰就碎了一半。这种触感相当陌生。似乎电流和数据板才是我应当熟悉的…

这时我突然发现四周安静得可怕，没有行人，甚至连麻雀的叽喳叫唤声都没有。我有些慌张，不知道是怎么一回事，于是赶紧顺着记忆的方向回了…家。尽管对于这栋建筑的记忆只有短短七八个小时，不得不说在踏进门的一瞬间，有一种莫名的安全感让我放下心来。我大口喘着气，因为刚才急迫的脚步而有点体力不支，之前的不适也因为去外面走了一趟而消散了一些。

我在屋子里走了走，又坐在沙发里发了一会呆——虽然不知道发呆的时候该想些什么。我能思考的内容不多，甚至不知道自己在…呃…事故。之前，是不是经常这样像个老人似的窝在沙发里无所事事，任凭空虚和阳光包围我。我认为不是的，因为当时我显然有自己的工作，空闲时间一定也会和贾维斯做点什么…

想到这里，我又感觉到了早晨起床时候的无力感和难过。我以为我差不多接受自己脑子有点小问题的事实了，但是我必须诚实，过去的这几个小时不足以让我接受自己空无一物的过去十年。然而这次我更多是因为没法再和贾维斯“做点什么”而感到内疚。这样说有些让我尴尬，但是我必须对自己诚实，不然记日记的目的在哪里？

我并不是说做爱——奇怪，这个词比“内疚”更不让我尴尬。一个吻，一句情话，任何普通伴侣会做的事情我都没法做，因为贾维斯不是我的伴侣。我是说，对我的感情来说不是。他只是一个我可以…也许可以…信任的陌生人。这种亏欠人的感觉让我从胃里开始不舒服，歉疚从嗓子口涌上来，让我整个人没了力气，鼻尖有点发酸。

正在那时候贾维斯回来了，和早上一样西装革履，衣冠楚楚，仿佛一天的工作并没有给他带来任何疲惫。看到我坐在沙发里，他露出一个温柔的微笑，脱掉皮鞋向我走来。我努力忍住一下子出现的逃走的冲动，反复提醒自己，他是我的伴侣。他爱我。

“怎么了，托尼？”贾维斯大概是看到我表情不大对，担忧地看着我。我赶紧摇了摇头说没事，虽然我自己也不清楚这话有多少说服力。

“我今天出去走了走，”我转移话题说：“这附近没有人，连动物我也没看到。”

贾维斯耐心地笑着，在我身边坐下。我不知道这个问题他解答了多少次。“我帮你找到了这个疗养区。没有什么闲杂人等，太多社交会让你不舒服的。这里离我工作的地方也不远。”

天啊。我松了口气，同时因为贾维斯对我的关心而更加难过。他显然看出了我的心思，轻轻把手覆盖住我搭在大腿上的手。他的手心很温暖，在触碰到我的皮肤的时候仿佛有细细的暖流。“不要担心，”他说，“我们很好。以前很好，现在也是。我爱你，托尼。”

我感受着他手掌的温度，犹豫着应不应该说我也爱他。我感谢他，是的，同时不得不依赖他。但是爱情，我不知道。也许是有的，可是我想不起来了。

他包容地看着我的眼睛，平静的浅蓝色眼睛里反映出我不知所措的样子。我回想起之前的内疚，决定尝试着吻他。是的，这听起来很蠢，可是我慢慢地，也许是机械而笨拙地迎向贾维斯薄而没有多少血色的嘴唇，大脑里一遍一遍强迫自己不要退缩。他看起来愣了几秒，在我的嘴唇不情不愿地碰到他嘴唇之前扶起我的肩膀，无奈地微笑。

“你不用强迫自己去做任何事情，”他认真地说，“你不欠我的。”

我迷糊地看着他。

“你曾经给我的东西比你能想象的还要多。”他用那低沉的英伦口音在我耳边说。我不知道我给过他什么，只知道现在的我没有那种能力了。

“说说关于我们的事，”我说。

“我们？”

我点点头。“在…我失忆之前。”

“我们是在你十七岁那年认识的。”贾维斯轻声说，自然地靠在我身边。我的身体有点不自然地紧绷。“那时候你对于机械的能力已经超过很多人了，正在研究一些新的机器…我忘了是什么。我第一次看见你的时候你就在摆弄你的零件们。那时候你看上去认真极了，还有点紧张。”

我想象着自己专注地做研究的样子。我还是个年轻的孩子的时候。

“我对你说的第一句话是什么？”

“嘿，亲爱的，你能听见我吗?”贾维斯模仿着我当时的语气，我忍不住低声笑了。那看起来真像一个不正经的花花公子。他小心地用一只手臂环绕住我。我放松了许多，在他怀里逐渐松懈下来。我们这样沉默着坐了一会儿，他给我做了晚饭。今天他也和客户一起用餐，我想，不禁有些莫名的失望。

「明天我要去见班纳医生。」这个念头忽然从我脑袋里冒出来。

“托尼…”贾维斯忽然叫了我的名字。我抬起头，他的脸色似乎不太好。我问他怎么了，他似乎走了神，然后向我摇了摇头。“没事。”

我叹了口气。尽管他一直看起来若无其事，生活一定让他疲倦。我从餐桌旁站起来，走到他背后抱住他。这个动作并不是出自同情或者愧疚。我只是自然地觉得应该这样做。贾维斯后颈的皮肤也温暖得刚好。“谢谢。”我在他耳边说。

“你以前从不和我说这个，”他带着笑意说，我也低声笑起来。

贾维斯睡了，我正在床头柜旁边咬着笔，思索着有没有漏掉什么细节。我开了一盏小的床头灯，暖黄的、晦暗的灯光照在贾维斯的侧脸上。他真的很美，不得不说。无论他是我的伴侣还是个陌生人。不是帅气这种肤浅的形容词，就是美。

我静静地看了一会儿他的脸，他软软地搭在前额的金发。我马上要把日记本放在床头柜里，然后关上灯，让我今天的记忆随着睡眠重新逝去。还有，「明天我要去见班纳医生」。贾维斯咳嗽了一声，我想我打扰到了他，连忙合上日记本。


	4. Chapter 4

［十月十四日 天气：晴］

现在是下午四点，过一会儿贾维斯就会回来，今天早上他出门之前告诉我晚上要和我（我想他是指“带我”）出门。我已经读过了过去两天的日记。失忆。以及…该死的，我已经年过半百了。醒来时我以为我只有二十多岁。

昨天的我在入睡前提醒自己今天要去找班纳医生，于是我照做了。我给他回了电话，和他见了面。就像我在日记里写的一样，他看起来温和有礼，不高，肌肉不多。这让我更加相信我在日记里记录的内容了，同时，他一定是在帮我，是吧？

“进展怎么样？”他问我。我不知道该怎么回答。今天早上醒来时我依旧不记得任何事。“我想…还可以？”我不确定地说。班纳医生抱歉地向我笑了笑，换了一种问法。

“你在记日记对吗？”

“是的。”我说。

“你想起来更多东西了吗？”

“在日记里似乎是的。”我犹豫了一下，“可是在我今天读日记以前，我什么都想不起来。”

“读完之后呢？”

我皱起眉。“关于马里布，”我瑟缩了一下，“的确有一些让人不快的感觉。但是我记不起那些细节…别墅里的构造。”

“马里布？”他惊讶地说。“你想起来那个了？”

“只有这个词而已。”我不太明白他为什么感到惊讶，也许这是个很重要的地方。会不会是我和贾维斯曾经生活过的地方？

「贾维斯进步得很快。」在我的头脑里忽然出现这个声音，似乎是我的父亲。贾维斯进步？进步什么？不过他的声音好像是赞赏的。

我的父亲赞赏我的伴侣。尽管那时候还不是。这件事让我有些喜悦。

“我也想不起和贾维斯说过的话。”我说。不仅是说过的话。他告诉我的，我们认识的过程，我对他说的第一句话，我认真研究的场景。这些东西似乎从未存在过，好像我在看一本刚刚拆封的小说，里面的人物和情节全然陌生。我有点沮丧，班纳医生拍了拍我的肩。

但是我记得那朵蒲公英。这很奇怪，我记不得和我的爱人相处的时光，却能想起来年轻时候一个普通的日子。

我从回忆里回到现实，班纳医生耐心地看着我，双手交叉放在我们中间的桌子上。“我给你带了一些新的照片，”他说，“不知道你有没有印象。”我迫切地看着他，也许他拿出来的照片可以让我想起更多。

班纳医生从他的包（黑色的，材质看上去很有韧性，有点像他的裤子）里拿出几张照片。我迫不及待地盯着他的手指，那上面有一些茧和疤痕。不太像是一个医生的手。他把第一张照片推到我面前。

“母亲。”

我下意识地说，在为自己的反应欣喜的同时有些失望。我本来期待着看到一些崭新的东西。

照片里我的母亲正在微笑着，看上去挺年轻。她的眼睛里充满平静和幸福，头发被梳理得整整齐齐。可是我却感受到一种莫名的难过，仿佛她在经受折磨似的。“下一张是不是我的父亲？”

“是的。”班纳医生撇了撇嘴，似乎因为我揭穿了他而有些尴尬。

第二张照片是我父母的合影，上面还用圆珠笔写着“霍华德&玛利亚”。他们亲近地站在我家门口，身后还停了一辆老旧的（在当时一定很新潮的）轿车。不知道为什么，他们的脸逐渐模糊起来，那辆该死的轿车却更加清晰，令人感到不寒而栗。我忍不住抓紧椅子的扶手，强烈的悲伤感涌上来。

“他们死了，”我喃喃地说。

班纳医生站起身来，把手搭在我肩上，抱歉地说：“是的。”

我使劲眨眼睛，让它们的湿润不容易被看出来。“他们是什么时候去世的？是怎么回事？我觉得和那辆该死的车有关系。”

“你想起来了。”班纳医生叹了口气。这显然是进步，可是他也为我感到抱歉。“大概在你十八九岁的时候。车祸。”

我低下头，猛烈跳动的心脏慢慢回归平静。我尝试着无视那种微弱却挥之不去的难过。忽然我想到在日记里，贾维斯告诉我，我们是在我十七岁的时候认识的。那么在我经历那段悲伤的日子的时候，是他陪着我吗？我真的很想回忆起这些内容。贾维斯当时是怎样安慰我，我又是怎样信任他。

这时班纳医生又拿出来了一张照片。出乎意料地，那上面不是一个人，也不是一个场景。那是一大堆程序，密密麻麻占据了整个屏幕，并且显然还有更多。我疑惑地抬起头看着班纳医生。

“这是什么？”

“你记不起来？”他似乎有些惊讶地看着我，我点了点头。他看向我的眼神里多了一点困惑和悲哀。或者说这些都是我的幻觉？他只不过是一个想要帮助我的医生？

最后一张照片。一个看起来干练美丽的女人，穿着合体的黑色套装，手臂里抱着一大堆厚厚的文件。她金色的长直发披散下来，深邃而理性的眼睛仿佛从照片里看出来，看着我。

我认识她。

我几乎是下意识地抓住这张照片，并且下了这个结论。她的脸很熟悉，她的眼神，她身体的曲线。

“我认识她。”

班纳医生点了点头。我马上问：“她是谁？”“你得自己想起来。”班纳医生抱歉地摇了摇头，移开目光。我失望地叹了口气。尽管我的头脑叫嚣着让我逼迫眼前这位温和有礼，且显然没有什么反抗能力（真的吗？）的医生马上告诉我这个女人的身份，理智让我坐在椅子上一动不动。我想她一定对我极其重要。

班纳医生微微低下头，从眼镜——我是不是从没写过？他有时戴眼镜，黑框，但似乎不是因为视力不好——上方小心翼翼地观察着我。我向他笑了笑，虽然这并不能称之为一个真诚的笑，只是活动了一下口轮匝肌。

他向我摊了摊手，我知道他带来的照片只有这么多。“循序渐进，”他说，“治疗效果会比一次给你看太多东西要好。”我点了点头，他用眼神示意我可以拿走那张金发女性的照片。我用一个比较真诚的微笑向他道了谢。

临走前他似乎在犹豫什么，拿起包又放下，眼神飘忽不定地看着我。直到我主动问他怎么了，他才小心翼翼地问我：“你真的完全不记得那些程序？”

“真的，”我说。

他踌躇了一会儿，用粗糙的手掌抹了把脸，最终对我说：“你以前是一个计算机天才。我是说，除了计算机以外的东西你也是天才。工程，机械，物理量子学，生物…”

他的声音慢慢小下去了，而我惊讶地看着他，在我的日记里贾维斯只提到我是一个不错的工程师。

“你大概不相信我的话，但是你可以回家再想一想…”班纳医生补充道。我不知道是他弄错了还是贾维斯瞒着我。如果是后面一种，他为什么这样做？这种事应该很难忘记。于是我暗自决定回家后用书房里那台先进到陌生的电脑试一试编程。毕竟就算失败了也没有大碍。

我和班纳医生道了别，他说他明天还会给我打电话。我心想，如果什么时候我不需要打电话就能找到日记就好了。更进一步，如果我不需要日记就能认识班纳医生，贾维斯，以及我现在的家？我因为这种美好的想象而微笑起来。班纳是个优秀的，专业的医生。他的帮助也许会有显著的效果。想到这里，我对生活的希望增加了许多，甚至我觉得自己以前一定是这样满心积极。

班纳医生离开后我发现已经是中午十二点过八分了，那个房子里的机械女声提醒我应该吃饭了。哦，忘了说，今天早上贾维斯给我介绍过她——它——了。人工智能。我隐约记得我的父亲曾经提到过这个词组，在这个时代它似乎不是什么稀奇的东西了。不过当她（因为是女声，我比较习惯这样称呼）第一次发声的时候，我还是被吓了一跳。我走到厨房，自动制冷冰箱上贴着贾维斯手写的一些备忘纸条，比如“冰箱第二层有鸡蛋”，“上层有速冻披萨，尽管你很喜欢它，我不建议你吃。（当然偶尔一次是没有问题的）”这样的语句。我懒得自己做饭，就吃了那个速冻披萨。在左顾右盼的时候，我发现贾维斯的字迹工整漂亮得像是印刷体。如果不是最后一个单词末尾的墨渍，我几乎以为是他打印（这个时代还用打印机吗）的字条。

贾维斯几乎是个完美的人，我心想。这么完美的人怎么会爱上我？

我之所以说“几乎”，是因为我觉得一个人是不可能“完美”的。那些不可避免的小毛病，我在Jarvis身上没有找到。但这并不代表他没有，不是吗？也许我昨天听到他说脏话，可是今天我也忘了。

我一边思索着，一边想起班纳医生告诉我的，我是一个计算机天才这件事。说实话我不太相信，但是如果贾维斯是因为我的才华（这样说有点让人尴尬）而注意到我，一切就有逻辑多了。

我把速冻披萨的盒子扔进垃圾桶里，转身去了书房。在我打开门的时候电脑屏幕自动亮了。我把那把旋转椅拉过来坐下，柔软的椅面因为我的体重而微微下陷。类似投影出来的键盘在我面前出现了，我花了两秒钟适应它，然后手指轻轻搭上了它们。并不是完全没有触感，电流的暖意划过我的皮肤，这让我觉得自然一些。

我闭上眼睛，手指跟随本能在投影键盘上移动着，再敲下字符的时候竟然感受到了微弱的下陷——真是人性化。我的眼前一片漆黑，脑袋却是空白，完全没有意识到自己的手指都做了些什么。

等我睁开眼睛的时候，我惊讶地发现屏幕上布满了莫名其妙的程序语言——是真正的程序语言吗？我看不像，大概只是一堆神经质的乱码而已，因为它们之间并没有任何连接和逻辑性。尽管对于这个结果我早有准备，可是我还是感到一阵轻微的失落。也许在我心里，我是希望自己曾经是一个天才的？

最终我得出的结论是“班纳医生弄错了。要么就是他知道的那个天才恰好和我同名同姓”。我耸耸肩，随手按了一个键，满屏幕的乱码在一个不知名的加载条载满之后消失了，接着电脑也关机了。我站起来，走出书房，没有忘记顺手关上门。

贾维斯今天回来的挺早，太阳还没有完全落山，我从落地的玻璃窗看出去，外面被染成一片橘红色。他有条不紊地放下包，给了我一个拥抱，问我还记不记得她早上说了什么。我犹豫了一些，想起来他说过晚上要和我出门。

“你还记得，”他欣喜地微笑起来，尽管我们都知道我只有在睡觉后才会忘记东西。我看着他，也忍不住笑了笑。我们出了门，贾维斯开车。他在开车的时候还时常转过头和我聊天，偶尔开个玩笑，我忍不住提醒他要注意安全。“别担心，”他说，“反正这附近也没有什么人。

可是我知道了我的父母因为什么而去世，不是因为年老而安详地自然死亡。车祸。

我严肃起来，用几乎强硬的态度让他专心开车，说话的时候声音有一些颤抖。他看上去有些惊讶，不知道我为什么这么激动，但果然不和我攀谈了。我松了口气，同时因为他没有追问什么而暗暗侥幸。

他把车停在一座山下面。说是山倒也算不上，但是比起低矮的小土坡又显然高上不少，郁郁葱葱长满了多年生乔木（贾维斯是这样形容的，我觉得这个词很有专业性），一些锯齿形的灌木叶子落在我们脚边。沿着不宽的水泥路，我和贾维斯并排向上走；因为离家不远，在走到半山腰的时候隐约可以看见我们的房子呈现出微弱的玫瑰色。

因为小路的狭窄，我们不得不靠的很近，我的手臂几乎碰到他的。我有点尴尬，尽量不动声色地把身体往一边偏。偶尔有麻雀因为我们的靠近而振翅飞走，在天空中打个旋，还有几声叽叽喳喳的叫声，让上山的路程没有这么沉默。不知道为什么，贾维斯没有尝试打破这种令人尴尬的沉默。

我们终于到了山顶。大概我已经很多年不锻炼了，爬山让我有些疲惫，忍不住喘气。这时天已经黑了…与其说是黑，更像是天鹅绒般的墨水蓝色，平平地在我面前铺开。山下除了开车的一条道路之外全是植物，高大的树木和低矮得灌木层层叠叠地堆放在一起，像是仓库里盔甲的零件。在山顶上看到的我们得房子更加清晰一点，已经不是玫瑰色的了，而是更加深邃的暗褐色。

“这片地方真好，”我说，“你是怎么找到这儿的，贾维斯？”

贾维斯站在我身后，双手自然地搭着我的肩膀，奇怪的是我并不感觉那么尴尬了。也许美丽的场景会让人放松下来？“托朋友帮忙的，”他轻描淡写地说，我也想象不出来究竟过程如何，只好放下这个话题。但是无论如何，我对他真的很感谢。尽管我也许写过好几次了，每次有这样的感情时，我还是决定记录下来。

我以为贾维斯带我来这里只是来散散步，可是过了一会儿，我听见远处一声类似爆炸的声音。我吓了一跳，赶紧回过头。然后我看见绚丽的光芒在天鹅绒般的夜空上一朵朵炸开，又像发光的雨丝一样落下来，消失再黑暗里。

我呆呆地看着那些光芒四射的色彩在一片黑暗中上升，炸裂，蔓延又下落。那些绚烂的光团——金色和红色最多——把静谧的夜空照映得几乎有了都市的味道。

贾维斯的侧脸在黑暗中微微透出一些轮廓，每当一朵烟火炸裂的时候，那种浓烈而带有侵略性的光芒就照亮了他的睫毛和鼻尖，染上耀眼而美丽的橘红色。

我本该觉得美，可是强烈的爆炸声和过于明亮的烟花让我的头脑被巨大的眩晕感袭击，身体无法控制地向后倒。隐隐约约地我感觉到贾维斯的手臂环住了我的腰，他的怀抱坚定而有安全感。我的眼前不再是夜空和绚丽的烟花，而是像老电影一样，另一幅场景一下子铺开了，取代了我原本的意识。这是我第一次看见这个场景，可是我清楚地知道它不是陌生的。

「这是我的记忆。」

我感觉自己站在某种高大宏伟的建筑上，四周充斥着没有熄灭的火焰和被烧焦的刺鼻的味道，四处倒塌的钢筋包围着我。也是一个夜晚。我的身边是一个金发的女人，她剧烈地喘息着，汗水湿透了她的运动文胸，头发一缕一缕粘在她脏兮兮的皮肤上，可是这些都无法掩盖她的美丽。我似乎在说些什么，她笑了起来，可是眼睛湿漉漉的，带着一些惊魂未定的慌乱。

这时我看到四周有许多奇怪的机器…机器人？长得都有些相似但是却都不完全一样。大多数被漆成浮夸的金红色，为数不多的银灰色就变得不太显眼了。它们整齐而安静地排开。

然后惊人的事情发生了。

它们开始在黑暗中移动，然后逐个爆炸，如同一场盛大的烟火秀。泛着金红色机械光芒的烟花点亮了压抑的夜空。很难用文字形容那种场景。像超级英雄电影里特效场面一样的一场表演。

“美吗？”我问我怀里的那个金发女人。

她点了点头，微笑起来。

那个画面忽然消失了，我睁开眼睛，发现贾维斯正托着我的身体，满脸忧虑地看着我，蓝色的眼睛里充满惊慌。“你还好吗？”他问我，语速快到我差点没听清他在说什么。他的声音因为焦急而变大，甚至盖过了烟花爆炸声。“你忽然向后倒了…”

“我没事。”我站起来，虽然腿还有点软。贾维斯松了口气。我看着他如释重负的脸色，忽然踮起脚（是的，他比我高出整整一大截）拥抱住他。他的肌肉绷紧了一下，然后伸出手环绕住我的身体。

我感受着他的体温，理性逐渐回到头脑里。我发现在我回忆中的那个女人就是班纳医生给我的照片里的人。

她是谁？

那些机器人又是什么？

我为什么会在那样硝烟四起的地方？

我问她“美吗”是什么意思…

我闭上眼睛，翻涌而来的困惑让我浑身乏力，只能任凭贾维斯拥抱着我。过了一会儿，我们就开车回家去了。在回家的路上我看见烟花的残骸，我知道贾维斯为我准备了这些烟花。所以我也因为自己没能好好欣赏它们而歉疚。

在脱鞋的时候我忍不住问贾维斯：“我以前对计算机有研究吗？”

他疑惑地转过头看了我一眼。“没有，”他确定地说，“你不喜欢编程什么的。实际操作的机械比较适合当时的你。”

“那么…”我犹豫了一下问话的方式。“我以前和女人交往过吗？”

这次他笑了起来，饶有兴致地看着我。“当然了，”他说，“而且不止一个。在我们交往之前，你可是出了名的花花公子，三天换一个女友。”

我愣住了，没有意料到这个答案。可是隐隐约约我知道他是对的。“好吧，”我说，往卧室走去，贾维斯跟在我身后。我要在睡觉前把发生的事情都写下来，而今天显然发生了不少事。贾维斯还要在书房处理一些商务，趁这时间我得赶紧写日记。


	5. Chapter 5

［十月十五日 天气：晴转阴］

恐惧。绝望。战争。废墟。

今天我想起了这些。

我不知道这是不是好事，那些黑暗的回忆让我痛苦万分，可是它们是我仅有的一些回忆了，是我存在的证据。

为了让明天的我也能读懂这些，我得从和班纳医生见面说起。今天早上他当然向以往一样给我打了电话，我读了日记，知道了自己身处的状况。

奇怪的是（或者说只是我觉得奇怪），我想不起来昨晚的烟火，一点都没有，仿佛它在我的记忆里被无形的手抹去了，只剩下一片空白。可是我还能想起来再残骸废墟包围中爆炸的那些机器人——我想更应该称作盔甲。

这些画面比昨天更加清晰起来，几乎带着刺鼻的气味和刺耳的风声，让安然坐在卧室床上的我忍不住颤抖。当时那种惊魂未定的恐惧感和如释重负的轻松占据了我的大脑。立体的、由远及近的画面里，那些盔甲的爆炸奇妙地放缓速度，像是什么被慢放的录像带。

我清楚地意识到自己闭着眼睛，可是却无比清晰地看着那些我的创造在夜空中逐个爆炸，夹杂着金属碎片的火花从四面八方升起又落下来，最后消失在一片黑暗。

我刚才写了“我的创造”…？

我并没有想要这么写，可是现在我觉得我是对的。我是指，我的潜意识是对的。这让我惊讶，同时我不知道自己为什么会创造那些盔甲。以及，为什么会亲自炸了它们。

回到刚才的画面。除了那场惊心动魄却又美丽的爆炸，佩珀的脸也变得无比清晰。当然，在我回忆起这一幕的时候，我还不知道她的名字。

她站在我面前，尽管我的双手环绕着她，她却独立又坚强地站在那儿；浅金色的发丝随着夜晚的风飘动，有几根发梢拂过我的脸，就连那种略微麻痒的感觉也显得无比真实。她紧紧盯着这场用盔甲打造的烟火秀，眼睛里充满惊奇，还有一点难以察觉的感动和悲哀。汗水从她的脖颈和后背滑下来，让她本来就布满泥泞和鲜血的运动文胸更加凌乱不堪。

可是那又怎样呢？就算对于她的过往我一无所知，就从这样简单而懈滞的场景里，我仍然感觉到平时的她会是个多么优雅而迷人的女性。

我花了不少力气从回忆里回到现实。这样安静的，陌生的房间，感觉上反而像是个虚构的梦境。还有贾维斯…

我不太清楚我对他的感受了。

当然，读日记的两个小时前我还不认识他，尽管我和他在同一张床上醒来。可是从我翻来我的日记的那一刻，他就不再是单薄的“我的伴侣（天啊，这真尴尬）”了。他对我的安慰和关心，昨晚为我准备的烟花秀，他温暖的拥抱和被火光染成橘色的轮廓。

我不记得了。是的，我全然忘记了，可是就算从我日记的口吻里，也能知道我是多么感谢他，又是多么愧疚。

我猜我应该在他下班回家之后拥抱他，告诉他他的陪伴对我来说很重要。

可是就像我在之前某一天（我不想往前翻阅了）的日记里写的，我不爱他。或者我认为我不爱他。尽管他对我是重要的，我依旧无法爱上一个理性上刚刚认识几小时的…男人。

这也就是为什么我如此迫切地想要想起一些关于他的回忆，什么都好。我们刚认识的场景，是谁先和对方表白，我们的父母…

父母。还是别提这个。我对他们的印象愈发清楚起来，可是我不想让自己回忆他们，同时提醒我自己他们早在几十年前就去世了，因为一场该死的、愚蠢的车祸。

班纳医生在九点半左右来了我家，尽管我在过去几天已经见过他了，今天我还是有点紧张。所幸他的长相和我在日记里所描述的一样，看起来没有侵略性。但今天的治疗和前几天不同，我正期待着更多照片，班纳医生却告诉我，他要带我入他的诊所做脑部扫描。

这个词一听起来就让人恐惧，我忍不住开始想象我的身体被固定在冰冷的台子上，四周是绝对的黑暗，机器的轰鸣声包围了我…

可是班纳医生信誓旦旦地告诉我，只是坐在一张凳子上，看一些数码的图片而已。

所以我还是跟着他去了。

他开车倒是跟一丝不苟，也不和我说话，尽管车里的气氛有些尴尬，我却觉得没有什么不妥。途中他偶尔转头看我，似乎有些疑惑。他在疑惑什么？我不说话吗？

这是我记忆中第一次离开这片疗养区，公路旁从大片的树林和绿色植物逐渐变成了商铺和公园，老人们正在散步，或者在白色的雕花长椅上闭目养神。还有一群孩子正在拿着垃圾桶盖子玩，上面被涂成红蓝相间的条纹，还有一颗五角星在正中央。

我已经很久没有看到过孩子了。尽管我以前一直不喜欢他们，我还是忍不住摇下车窗；听着他们玩闹的声音和粗重的喘息声，我觉得这世界真实一些了。

一个金发的男孩把垃圾桶盖子扔到了我们的车轮旁边，他冒失地冲过来。为了不撞到他，班纳医生无奈地停下车，后面的车辆马上开始按喇叭，然后那些震耳欲聋的喇叭响声盖过一切。我有点头痛，用手肘抵住太阳穴。

“钢铁侠？！”

我转过头，那个孩子竟然把头伸进敞开的车窗里，一脸大惊失色地看着我。他刚才说什么？“钢铁侠”？我可没听说过这个。

“抱歉，你大概认错人了。”班纳医生和善地探过头来，“早知道有很多人喜欢模仿钢铁侠的造型。按你们的话说，‘酷毙了’。”

“当然！酷毙了！”

男孩大声嚷嚷着，因为后面的司机开始骂起一些我闻所未闻的粗话而挠了挠头，转身向行人小路跑去。我听见他小声嘟囔了一句“可是没人这么像”。

我问班纳医生：“钢铁侠是什么？”

他犹豫了好几秒，然后告诉我：“是一个漫画人物，青春期男孩最喜欢它。”

就这么简单。我忍不住有些失望，毕竟我希望在每一秒都获得许多与我的过去有关的信息。这种欲望让我几乎变得有点神经质。

当然这只是一个插曲，我们在三个街区后到达了班纳医生的诊所。

上楼梯的时候他又开始嘱咐我脑部结构扫描需要注意的事情。他说我只需要坐在一个封闭的房间里，数码显示屏会在我面前展示一些图片，而我只要在头脑里说出自己看到的和想到的。听起来很简单，也没有什么危险。

可是当我真正进到那间封闭的房间里，莫名的恐惧依旧让我坐立不安。关上门之后我就听不到任何声音了，而这种寂静让我也无法发出声音，只能僵硬地坐着，手心被汗水湿透。

班纳医生告诉我，如果我有任何不舒服，就马上举起左手。为了让扫描顺利进行，我的右手紧紧按住左手，生怕自己控制不住想要停止它。

四周黑下来了，除了玻璃对面的班纳医生，我什么都看不见。

第一张照片。依旧是我的父母。我不知道为什么班纳医生总喜欢用我的父母当作开场，因为我能隐约感觉到自己和他们的关系并不太好。比起安抚，看到他们更加让我难过和尴尬。

这张照片乍一看和其他的也没有什么不同，霍华德（我的父亲）一只手搂着玛利亚（显然，我的母亲）站在洒满阳光的落地玻璃窗前面，另一只手紧紧握着一只扳手。我注意到在照片的背景里有许多乱七八糟的纸堆，根据我童年的记忆，它们都是霍华德的设计稿。在地上还放着许多零散的零件和工具箱。

我盯着照片看，两个念头忽然窜了出来。

「这张照片是我拍的。」

我会想到这个大概是因为照片是仰拍，而当时并不流行这样的角度，而且也并不好看。唯一的理由应该是我当时年纪小，个子也不高。

可是这样的想法让我觉得这张照片是和我有关的，不仅仅是关于“我的父母”，而是“我”和“我的父母”。

还有一个。

「这是他们出意外前的最后一张照片。」

这个结论没有任何原因，就这样来到了我的脑子里，可是我真切地知道它是正确的。这张温暖的图片一下子显得悲伤起来，甚至比那种黑白的遗照更加令人悲痛个惋惜。

就在我想着这个的时候，那张图片忽然隐没再黑暗里了，并且在我遗憾地叹息之前，面前出现了另一幅画面。

那个我昨天想起的金发女人站在一个巨大的兔子玩偶前面，穿着性感而有些可爱的短款礼服裙，酒红色的布料完美地贴合她的身体。她温柔而喜悦地笑着，金发被盘在脑后，有两缕微微卷曲的前发遮住一些耳垂。至于那个玩偶，大得令人惊奇，普通的房子是放不下的。我粗略算了算，大概有两三层楼那样高。

我死死盯着她，熟悉感掐着我的喉咙不放，可是我就是想不起她的名字。

我近乎崩溃地看着班纳医生，可是他盯着他面前的电脑屏幕，手里还不停地在输入什么，我只能妥协。再把目光回到屏幕上的时候，那个金发姑娘已经消失了。

“操！”

我几乎是下意识地骂了出来，然后听见我自己的声音在一片死寂中被无限放大，几乎震耳欲聋。

我赶紧看了一眼班纳医生，所幸他没有听见。愤怒和不安让我放在膝盖上的手颤抖起来，我无法忍耐那个女人的模样一下子就闪去了，我想多看看她，也许我能想起来更多关于她的往事。可是班纳医生径自放映了下一张图片。

那是一个陌生的家伙，丑陋又猥琐，留着让人发笑的山羊胡，穿着一件奇怪的暗红色袍子。他斜靠在一张巨大的红木太师椅上，一条腿翘得很高，透过墨镜也能看见他眼神里得逞的邪恶。尽管不认识他，我还是嫌恶地皱起眉头。

等等…我真的不认识他吗…（这是我当时的想法：并非全然陌生。）

这时一个短暂的场面冲进我的脑海里，那是在马里布的别墅里——我也不知道为什么，这个词组从脑海里蹦出来。四周的残骸废墟包围着我，炸弹还在接连不断地袭来，带着金属铁片和熊熊燃烧的烈火在我耳边爆炸，让建筑物里的一切都轰然倒塌。女人的惊呼声和爆炸声此起彼伏，可是我听得最清楚的是我的喘息声。

我看到我的额角和嘴角都擦破了，身上伤得更加严重，鲜血潺潺不断地从各处伤口流出来，把我的西装染上一摊一摊暗红色。就算是回忆，我竟然几乎能感受到当时经历的恐慌和疼痛。

这时我头顶上方的一块碎砖在一声巨响后落了下来。

如果刚才这句话听起来轻描淡写，在那一刹那我手无寸铁，瞪着眼睛跪在轰然倒塌的地上，那块大而坚硬到足够杀死我的砖块向我落下来。不知道是不是记忆的缘故，它落得很慢，四周飞溅的火星也几乎变成漂浮，可是却并未停止动作。

「我要死了。」

一个声音轻柔地在我耳边说。

我忍不住想象当它砸到我身体上该是怎样的痛苦，会不会把我的骨头压断，把我整个人变成没人认得出的、恐怖小说里的存在。我会不会痛到泪流满面，还是在我有感觉之前就会失去生命。恐惧和无力感让我全身发软。忽然我听到自己说：

“贾维斯…”

声音微弱到没有人能听到，可是我却完完整整地听见了记忆里我声音的颤抖和哭腔。我眼睁睁看着这混乱而疯狂的废墟，忽然有了一个无比清晰的念头。

「这是导致我失忆的袭击吗？」

是一个巨大的问号。不像我之前回想起来的细节，那些都是我潜意识里清楚的，是绝对真实的东西。可是这个，只是一个极其逼真的猜想。

我一边想着，下落的碎砖到了我的面前，转瞬即逝的迷茫瞬间回到了恐惧。我绝望地闭上眼睛。

一声金属撞击的巨响。

没有感觉。

还有意识…

我睁开眼睛，那个金红色的、布满灰尘和泥泞的盔甲伏在我身上，腰身弓起。碎成几十块的砖瓦从它的背部掉下来，落在我的身体边上。

我呆呆地看着那片金红，眼睛忽然就模糊了，迟到的恐惧的泪水和再次活下来的侥幸让我无法控制自己的表情。

我没说出声，可是我在心里喊了贾维斯的名字。

「我又可以和他在一起了。」

我从回忆的战火里回到现实，冷汗湿透了我的t恤，我的手指控制不住地颤抖，不得不紧紧攥住我的裤子。班纳医生担忧地看着我，可是眼神里似乎又有几分惊喜。

“你还好吗？”

他用口型问我，我大口喘着气，却强迫自己点了头。也许如果扫描继续下去，我会想起更多。无论是不是如此令人绝望。

“还能继续吗？”

“是的。”我用口型回答他，尽管连停止喘息和发抖都极其困难。他不安地看了看我，最终妥协了，于是我看到了下一张图片。可惜的是，照片上金发的强壮男人对我来说完全陌生。

我又看到了一个红发的性感女人，另一个金发壮汉（长发，但是奇怪地不显得女气），还有一个戴着一边眼罩的黑人。

而我都不认识他们。

我无比失望地叹了口气，班纳医生侧过身，我面前的显示屏消失了。我重新陷入了一片黑暗。

我等着班纳医生开门把我带出去，可是我等了很久。起码二十分钟。他没有来，我一个人坐在这绝对的黑暗里，就连轰鸣的机械声都逐渐消失了。不安感慢慢充满了我的肺部。

“班纳医生…？”

我尝试着叫他的名字，可是我的声音梗在喉咙里，只发出几声残缺的“咯咯”声。这下我是真的慌了神，汗水从额角和背脊渗出来，缓缓沿着脊椎骨往下流。

他为什么不来…

黑暗让我有一种疯狂的窒息感，我感觉生理泪水在慢慢占据我的眼眶，委屈和恐慌同时控制着我的大脑，像某种毒品一样制服了我。

他为什么不来…

我忽然知道了原因：我陷入了其他的回忆。

几乎是在我得出这个结论的下一秒，我知道了自己在那具金红色的盔甲里，身体正在飞速下落，眼前的绝对黑暗和生理感受的巨大失重让我几乎晕厥。

但是我没有，我宁愿自己马上晕倒，但我偏偏神志无比清晰，每一根神经都感受着自己身受的痛苦。

我坠落了很久很久，潜意识告诉我，我从地球以外的地方坠落。

「虫洞」。

我觉得自己一定会死，所以我轻轻念着一个词；一开始我听不清自己在呢喃什么，慢慢地它变得清晰而大声。

“贾维斯。”

我忽然发现在我每次濒临死亡的时候，脑海里都是贾维斯。

这想法转瞬即逝，瞬间又重新变成了失重的痛苦和无法预知死亡事件的无限恐惧。我闭上眼睛，让汹涌而出的泪水无法涌出眼眶。

咔嗒。

我的回忆戛然而止，贾维斯医生扶着我的肩膀，惊慌失措地叫着我的名字。我的脸上一片湿润，眼眶无比酸涩，浑身颤抖，喘不上气。

我知道自己现在狼狈不堪，但是我无法再一个人挺过这些恐怖了。

“你还好吗…”

班纳医生小心翼翼地问我，我用力摇头，泪水汹涌而下，我自己都控制不住。尚未散去的绝望让我无意识地向班纳医生靠过去，他的体温提醒我我现在正身处安全与和平。

出乎意料地，他伸出手来拥抱了我。我的身体条件反射地僵住，可是他的拥抱竟然不让我反感和难受，甚至有一些微妙的熟悉感。我的身体逐渐放松下来，微弱地啜泣着。

“没事了。”他轻轻拍着我的背。

我知道他想问我什么，但是他没有问出口，所以我也不说。对于这一点我很感激他。

在我终于停止发抖以后，我收拾了一下自己。镜子里的我狼狈至极，眼圈红肿，整张脸凌乱不堪。黑眼圈和粗糙的皮肤又一次提醒我我已经老了，而我依旧很难接受这个事实。

坐在班纳医生的车上，我开始思考我的那些回忆。它们都是我在战火中，在夹杂着碎片和火花的废墟里，这是为什么？

我盯着车窗外飞速后退的景色，便利店和无所事事的市民逐渐减少乃至最后消失颗，绿色植物和偶尔的麻雀声重新取代了它们。

“我们曾经相爱吗——我和贾维斯？”我忽然问。班纳医生显然没有反应过来，他握着方向盘的手指僵了僵，镜片后面黑色的眼睛飞快地瞥了我一眼。

“你怎么会这样问？”

“我不知道，”我说谎了。我没有告诉班纳医生我想起了关于班纳的回忆，尽管他也许知道，也许在脑扫描的过程中看到了。我已经知道我曾经爱他。但同时我也没有说谎——我不知道自己为什么会这样问班纳医生。

因为开车，他的心思被分散了，于是没有能够很好地管理自己的表情。而我专心地、严肃地看着他的侧脸，捕捉到他眼睛里所有的犹豫。换句话说，他绝对知道什么。但是他确定地说：

“抱歉，我不知道。”

有多少事是我身边的人瞒着我的？

这句话是一个很棒的承上启下的句子，因为我在床头柜第三格找到了一瓶药片，上面写着「治疗焦虑症、抑郁等心理疾病。」

而我显然没有焦虑症。

我把瓶子放了回去，眼前的真实和回忆不停地来回闪动，可是我耳边全是贾维斯的名字，我能感受到我曾经爱他，而他也曾经爱我——一直都爱我。他不告诉我，可是我自己知道了，他为了我身心具疲。

我感到抱歉，但同时我知道抱歉和自责不能解决什么。我想到那具金红色的盔甲，坚定地挡在我的上方，而我也应该为他做同样的事。

我抹掉眼角的酸涩，站起身来，换上了抽屉。金属的拉环在抽屉面上来回敲击了几下，发出轻巧的响声。

时钟的指针指向十一点，我一直在等贾维斯回家；他看到我靠在床头，眼神有点惊讶。“你应该去睡了，”他说，一边用手指轻轻勾来领带，脱下西装外套搭在一边的椅背上。

我回答：“我睡了就会忘记你。”

他的动作停住了，眼神里有一种难以形容的破碎，我知道我从未和他说过这样亲密的话。我猜绝大多数时间里，我连和他同床共枕都是排斥的。我难过得想移开视线，但我知道我不能。贾维斯那双透彻得不像人类的蓝眼睛呆呆地看着我。

“我想起来了你，”贾维斯的脸僵了一下，他开口似乎想说些什么，又低下头。

“我想起来了我以前是怎样爱你，”我补充道。

他猛然抬起头，眼睛里全是释然和放松。他探过身子，伸出双臂拥抱了我，而我也在我有限的认知里第一次拥抱了他。

“你刚才说了你爱我吗？”

他问我，我知道他不会马上相信，但是我会让他相信的。“是的，”我微笑着说。我不会让他知道我发现了那瓶药，我只想让他开心，而知道那个不会让他开心。

我听见他在我耳边笑了。

“我好久没听到你这样说。”

我忽然意识到我好久没有履行一个伴侣，一个恋人的职责。仿佛是与生俱来的动物性本能，我知道他想要的，所以我的手指摸索着解开了他衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

贾维斯全身的肌肉在那一刹那绷紧了。我把下巴搭在他的肩胛骨处，用我的方式让他放松，因为我知道他不会抵触我，他只是太过于惊讶。

手指的生疏让我在解扣子的时候遇到了一些麻烦，贾维斯像是看到笨拙的小动物一样笑了，直起身子来，一下子扯开了那件衬衫。我惊愕地看着他，他一边微笑一边说：“我们要抓紧时间。”

可笑的是尽管我如此想要让贾维斯开心，多年的失忆让我同时失去了一切做爱的经验，以至于我不得不让他来主导这一场欢爱。他的手指在我的后颈和背脊上摩挲着，嘴唇从我的胸口开始，慢慢滑到喉结，下巴上乱糟糟的胡渣，最后抵达了我的嘴唇。他那么温柔，我在给他带来任何东西之前已经被他照顾得晕头转向，像情窦初开的少女一样傻笑。

我觉得有些不甘心，于是急不可耐地在贾维斯柔软冰凉的嘴唇上细细啃咬起来，齿痕让他的嘴唇越发红润。他被我逗笑了，手掌覆上我的后脑勺，舌尖直截了当地冲撞进我的口腔，触碰到了每一个角落，偶尔舔舐着我的齿尖。在碰到我口腔内测一个不知名的位置时，陌生而强烈的快感让我攥紧了他的西装裤。

我们嘴角银色的细丝落在他的裤子上，晕出一道深色的水渍。我真不敢相信他竟然还穿着裤子，想必他也是这样想的，所以他的嘴唇离开了我的，他骨节分明的手熟练地扯掉裤子，只剩一条内裤。

我看着他几乎赤裸地站在我面前，竟然忍不住感到害羞。他笑了，开玩笑地问我：“你知道这些年我是怎么过来的吗？”

“震动棒？”我几乎是脱口而出，然后脸上立刻烧了起来，潜意识里我知道他不会去找别人的。他也尴尬而好笑地偏过头。

可是我的脑海里立即呈现出一副图景，贾维斯真正赤裸地在我眼前，后穴里伸出来一根黑色的，颤动着的小尾巴。我想象着他眼眶湿润通红，小穴因为快感而收紧，小腹和大腿内侧的肌肉被湿滑的液体打湿。他低声呻吟着，牙齿轻轻咬着下嘴唇，臀部配合着震动棒的颤抖而摆动，后穴流下的淫水在床单上划出一道道水痕。

可是这一切都比不上我想象着他随着如此的快感，脑海里是我的名字。

我因为这个念头而眼眶通红，我和贾维斯分开太久了，就算我们在这十年间共处一室，还是分开太久了。我抓住他来回轻抚我的手，声音颤抖着说：“操我。”

贾维斯笑了，和平常那种几乎公式化的温柔不同，更像是被一个可爱的孩子逗笑了。我有些不甘心，正准备上前吻他，他就低下头去，舌尖触碰到我的后穴。我整个人一颤，全身的力气都消失了。

他的舌头比我能够想象的还要灵活，在我敏感的皮肤上来回打着圈，让我的小穴被他的唾液湿透。他甚至在经过最中心的时候用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，快感马上涌进我的脑袋，我忍不住呻吟出声，双腿间的家伙慢慢立了起来。我听见低着头的贾维斯轻声哼笑了一声，忍不住感到羞耻。其实比起羞耻，更多是因为我竟然在这样温和平淡的动作下硬了，就像个第一次做爱的小男孩。

贾维斯柔软温暖的舌尖慢慢打着圈深入进去，每移动一毫米都引起快感，我的腿失去了所有力气，手指却死死攥着床单。他的动作温柔极了，湿润得舌头让我在被完全打开的时候也没有感觉到任何不适…

然后他的手指探了进来，比我想象的还要深，不留情面。我大声喘息着，轻微的疼痛和强烈的快感让我无法思考，眼圈立刻红了一圈。他一边用手指触摸着我，一边说：“叫我的名字。”

“贾维斯…”

他的名字在我口中成为了断续的呻吟，但这样的声音在情人耳中尤其性感，带着湿漉漉的挑逗般的性欲。贾维斯手指的动作显然加快了速度，在我的身体内部孜孜不倦地探索着。几乎是在同一秒，他碰到了一个特殊的地方。

他一定非常了解我的身体。我心想，在同一时刻疯狂的快感让我眼前一片空白，泪水不受控制地涌出来，落在白色的床单上。我模糊地听到贾维斯的笑声，他的指尖流连在我的敏感点上。我大声咒骂着一些我自己都不知道的脏话，脚趾用力蜷缩，一只手紧紧抓住他，小穴无法控制地剧烈收缩。

这时贾维斯用他的指甲前端轻挠了挠那个该死的敏感点。

操。

我所有的咒骂都被堵在喉咙口，只有几乎杀死我的快感让我浑身发抖，泪水夺眶而出，像是什么忘了拧上的水龙头。我知道自己在贾维斯面前狼狈至极，但是我管不了那么多了。

然后我射了。只因为贾维斯的舌头和一根手指，他甚至没有用他滚烫的阴茎进入我，我竟然就射了。

贾维斯把手指拔出来，我清楚地听到“啵”得一声水声。我失望地想索取更多，但是贾维斯把我抱起来，在我耳边说：“你的身体只能承受这个。”

我失望到眼圈酸涩，泪水差点又落下来。贾维斯低下头吻了我的眼角，抱我去了浴室。我这时才重新想起来，这是我第一天认识他。所以我也更加确定了我爱他。

至于我写的这么详细，是为了在明天我忘记一切后，还能从日记里读到我们享受过的欢愉，而不是当作从未发生。


	6. Chapter 6

［十月十六日 天气：阴转云］

在阅读昨天的日记时，我想起了更多细节，虽然它们令我痛苦。

与其说我穿着那身盔甲，不如说我被它囚禁着，在金红色的冰凉机械里，困住我的一片漆黑。可是这次不一样，我在上升，眼前有一块投影而出的蓝色光屏。我抱着什么沉重而滚烫的东西。

“史塔克先生！”

有人在我的耳边叫我，是耳机里传出来的声音。男性，熟悉但不知道具体的身份。就像我今天早上醒来时那样，对于我面前的贾维斯倍感熟悉，但是连他名字里的半个字母都想不起来。那人的声音里充满了紧张和难过，还有恐慌。

一开始我不知道发生了什么，让他对我所处的境地如此慌乱；可是随即我的大脑反应过来，告诉我我怀里的滚烫的大东西是核弹。

核弹。

这个词就像真正的核弹一样在我大脑里爆炸了，我正抱着全世界最可怕的武器之一飞向一个冲动，只穿着一身可笑的盔甲。

这时在我耳边出现了一个声音，同样是男性，可是和刚才那个截然不同——是的，是标准的英伦口音，但我说的不是这个不同。而是声音的来源，如果刚才那个男人是在我的耳机里说话，那么现在我听到的声音是真切地在我耳边，仿佛有人在我枕边对我轻声低语。

可是他说的显然不是情话，在这样危急——或者说绝望——的情况下。他那样理智而没有一丝情感波动地对我说：“不要害怕，先生。”

我怎么可能不害怕？！

这是我的第一反应，然后我意识到说话的人是贾维斯。那是他的声音，低沉而温和，带着一点无机制的磁性。我面前的光屏上忽然不再是各种繁复的数据和计算程式了。佩珀的脸被呈现出来，我意识到我拨了她的电话，而且我清楚地明白，当时的我有多么迫切地希望和她通话。诚实一点，和她作最后的道别。

铃声响了十四次，我一次一次数着，每过一秒就更加绝望一点，直到电话被自动挂断。我闭上眼睛，感受到自己的身体穿过大气层进入我从未去过的地方，大脑和身体都一片空白。

「我要死了。」我想，「在我死的时候我是孤独的。」

然后贾维斯说话了，在这一片死寂的黑暗中，他在我耳边坚定地轻声说：“我在陪伴您，先生。您永远不是孤独的。”

令我惊讶的是在我从回忆里解脱出来之后，我发现自己依旧跪坐在地上，手机紧紧攥着我的日记。昨天日记里我狼狈的样子并没有出现，这让我松了口气。当然我也不是完全平静轻松，冷汗湿透了我背部的t恤，我的上排牙齿死死咬着下唇，留下一排深而疼痛的齿痕。

“贾维斯...”

我不知道他为什么会在我身着的盔甲里，可是我早就弄不懂这个时代的科技了。我有限的回忆大多集中在我的少年时期，那时候霍华德引以为傲的科技在现在已经不值一提。可是我的脑海里一直回荡着他那一句坚定的“您永远不是孤独的”。

真的吗？我心想，他会一直陪伴我吗，在这一切意外之后？

等等。

我似乎遗漏了什么细节…

我强迫自己重新体验了一次我的回忆——这很奇怪，我必须像放映老电影一样调出我的回忆，播放，体验。然后在某一个地方，我按下了暂停键。那是当我拨通电话的瞬间，我的大脑自然地说出那个名字。

佩珀。

佩珀波茨。

我他妈的想起来了。

我感觉血液一下子全部涌进我的大脑，眼前整洁的素色房间忽然变成了喜悦的金色，就是佩珀金发的颜色。我几乎能看到她的长发被拢起来，在春天的阳光下隐约闪着光。

想起她的名字事实上并没有什么用处，可是那个简单的单词，那六个简单的字母，让我忽然清晰地感觉到自己曾经生活在这世界里。和贾维斯做爱的时候我也有这种感觉，可是想起佩珀的名字也能给我带来这种舒适感。

存在感。

这个词在大多数人看来简单得像是每天呼吸行走，但我时常感觉不到我是存在的。突然有一天出现了，也许突然有一天又消失了。而贾维斯和…天哪，写出这个名字的时候我的手在抖…佩珀，他们维持了我的存在感。

不仅现在，以前也是如此。在与生俱来的直觉我知道这件事。

“那些盔甲是…”

我听到我自己说，佩珀站在我面前，金发随意地披散下来，双臂抱在胸前。她认真地看着我，说：“机器。”

“是我的一部分。”

我的声音无比清晰，却又像是另一个人在说话。我的一部分。

刚才那篇是上午十一点写的。我刚刚回家，贾维斯带我出门了——约会？这个词听起来太少女了。现在是晚上十点半，窗外暗蓝色的天空被厚重的窗帘遮住了，灰色的流苏拖在地板上。

下午大概五点半，贾维斯提前下班回家了。我惊讶地看着他，他温柔地看着我，说，我们出去吃晚餐。

当时我还没有把这理解成一场约会的邀约，尽管我们已经在一起许多年了（对我来说，好吧，最多三天）。我说好，换上了有点陌生的西装。在打领带的时候贾维斯弯下腰，手指轻轻划过我的手指，帮我整理好领带。做这事的时候他的鼻尖几乎抵着我的额头，我感到不好意思，同时却有一点莫名的不安。

他开车带我去了市中心，我一路看着车窗外飞速闪过的景色，和我在日记里写得一模一样。不同的只是我身边的人不再是班纳医生了，是贾维斯，我的伴侣。这是不是证明我正在好转？

贾维斯在一栋小房子前停了车。我没有意料到我们会在这种地方吃饭，莫名地我觉得贾维斯更适合五星高档餐厅。这栋房子的屋顶上有一层厚重的红褐色砖瓦，墙壁被漆成复古的米色，我在看到它的第一眼就给它下了定义：过时。

似曾相识？不。我这样详细地写下它的样子只是出于一种习惯，能够帮助我在明天清晨读到更多。

我们坐在靠窗的一个角落，贾维斯点了菜。在他点菜的时候我观察着他的侧脸，他理性而冷静，脸上带着礼貌温和的微笑，但是笑容却进不去他那双几乎透明的蓝眼睛。他骨节突出却有力的手指合上菜单，递给服务员。服务员大概二十来岁，棕色的眼睛在密密麻麻的雀斑中间钦慕地望着贾维斯，顺便对我投来不屑的眼光。甚至我看出了一些敌意。

我无奈地笑了笑，贾维斯回转过头，也眯起眼睛笑。他的笑意逐渐进入了眼睛，这让我浑身温暖舒服。

我们正坐在这复古的餐厅里互相凝视，眼神充满笑意，彼此的距离不超过一米。爱情让这过时的地方变成了复古，刚才那个不讨人喜欢的姑娘变得率性得可爱。

天啊，我年过半百而享受着爱情。

烤鱼上桌的时候我已经喝了不少红酒，眼神开始迷离起来。贾维斯也喝了酒，可是眼神理智清楚得不真实。他认真地看着我，一只手伸过桌子覆盖住我的，传来一阵冰凉的暖意。我感受着喉咙里红酒的味道，傻兮兮地看着他笑。

贾维斯松开我的手，拿起刀叉开始切割那条油香四溢的鱼。他切东西的模样也漂亮得像是程式化的机器人，没有任何疏漏和差错，可是却带着浓烈的欧式美感。

我偏过头，看见我们隔壁桌子坐着一对母女，女儿大约十三四岁，傻兮兮地对她的母亲笑着，口水从嘴角流出来。她的母亲从盘子里叉起一块切割好的小牛肉，动作轻柔地喂进女儿口中。我看着她的眼睛，已经因为年纪而有些浑浊，可是里面只有母性的温柔，没有不耐烦，没有痛苦和饱受折磨的风霜。

她显然注意到了我的目光，转过头来看着我，在目光接触的一刹那她的瞳孔明显地收缩。然后她恢复了平静，和善而善解人意地微笑着对我点了点头。我感觉心里猛然一紧。少女小声地叫了一声“妈妈”，那个美丽的（心灵）妇女马上拿起餐巾，擦掉她嘴角的唾液。

“托尼？”

我回过头，贾维斯正在把烤鱼叉进我的盘子。我赶紧拿起叉子，自己控制住那块摇摇欲坠的烤鱼。贾维斯向我投来疑惑的目光。我低下头，脑子里迅速地组织着语言。

“我…”我想说话，心里的酸痛让我梗了一梗。贾维斯耐心而包容地看着我，他的眼神多么像那个伟大的母亲。然而他甚至不是我法律上的家人。

“你曾经想要离开我吗？”我问。这是最艰难的一句话，之后我的语言就变得流畅而更加悲伤。“因为我的病。失忆。你会不会觉得我是你的累赘？…”

贾维斯叹了口气，重新用他温暖的手掌包裹住我的手。“天啊，”他说，“你怎么会这样想？”

“我不知道，”我说，我又一次说了谎。我只是不想让更多人注意到那对母女得生活，就算是贾维斯也不行。正如同我不想让别人注意到我。

“你的心脏会因为你贫穷而离开你的身体吗？”他几乎是用一种深情的语气说着，可是他声音里与生俱来的冷静更让我觉得难过。“你的大脑会因为你生病而跳出你的头颅走开吗？”

我盯着他，眼眶发热。

“这就是为什么我不会离开你，托尼。我是你的一部分。”

这时我的意识里突然出现了一段断节的声音。我诚挚而悲观地说：“那些盔甲。它们是…”

“机器。”佩珀说。我摇了摇头：

“是我的一部分。”

我闻到酒精的味道，从我的胃里窜上来进去鼻腔和大脑。我有点晕，几乎无意识地叫了佩珀的名字。但是贾维斯一下子握住了我的手，力气大到让我吓了一跳，脑子里扩散的酒精忽然烟消云散。贾维斯盯着我，眼神忽然冷冽起来。

“你刚才说什么？托尼？”

我知道他听见了，只是不知道他的反应怎么会如此之大。我低下头，轻声说：“我想起来了。佩珀。佩珀波茨。”

“想起来了什么？”他追问道，我被他猛然加快的语气惊到了，张开嘴却说不出话。他看着我的表情，一下子明白了，推开椅子走到我身边，双手环绕在我的肩膀两侧。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我只是太惊讶了。你自己想起来的。”

其实是班纳医生帮助我的，我心想。但我选择了继续说谎。在这一点上我才是最虚伪的人，用残破不堪的大脑虚构出一个个谎言。

“我想起我和她一起看烟火…”我说，刻意避开了那些敏感的片段。没有理由地。

“烟火。”贾维斯点了点头，半眯着眼睛，金色的睫毛覆盖住瞳孔的颜色。不知道为什么，我觉得他安心些了。但我马上问他：“她在哪儿？她还好吗？”

他的脸色变了，在那一瞬间破碎起来，眼底迅速弥漫起悲痛和遗憾。我的心一下子凉了，就像是回忆里从虫洞坠落的感觉。他似乎在犹豫要怎么对我说，但是我无比强硬地、声音几乎颤抖地说：“告诉我。”

他张了张嘴，移开目光，语气充满了纠结。“她当时…很担心你。在你出事的时候。在你们交往的时候她总是愿意为你付出一切…”他断续地说着，眼神飘忽。

我打断了他：“告诉我发生了什么。”

他的呼吸似乎梗住了，语气变得柔和但不正常。我紧紧盯着他，几乎到了眼眶酸涩的程度，他轻声说话了：

“她死了。”

我的大脑停止了工作，甚至有一瞬间我觉得自己一片混沌，不知道自己在哪里，身边这个陌生的金发男人是谁。我的喉咙梗住了，发出一声破裂的呻吟。他看起来吓坏了，放在我肩膀上的手一下子环住我，安慰似的在我耳边说些什么，但是我只想挣扎，逃开这个不知所云的地方。

我要回家！！！

Jarvis紧紧地抱着我，我几乎可以感觉到他也在颤抖，但是我的理智在一瞬间烟消云散。我不关心他怎么想，周围的人怎么想，我像失控的野兽一样跳起来，挣脱了他的手臂，向最近的一扇门狂奔。我隐约听到他说了一句“操”。脑海深处莫名地有人对我说：“注意语言。”

“操你妈的。”我对着脑子里那个男人说。

我知道贾维斯在追我，于是我跑得更快，脚踝处隐隐作痛。冰冷的空气强行灌进我的肺叶，让我胸口一阵胀痛。

贾维斯骗我。

他在骗我。

他在骗我。

佩珀没有死。

贾维斯说谎。

佩珀在等我回家。

贾维斯从我身后抱住了我，他的手臂如此有力，以至于我完全无法行动。他的力量简直不是正常人可能拥有的。我怒吼着：“你他妈的给我放手！”

他依旧死死地控制着我，我挣扎着，到最后自己满身冷汗，控制不住地发抖，在他的手臂里失去了力气。他的手臂放松一些了，我感觉到他的颤抖和喘息。我转过头，狠狠地瞪着他。他不说话。

我张开嘴想要用最恶毒的话咒骂他，但是我发现我说不出来，在刚才那段疯狂的、不顾一切的怒火逐渐平息之后，我竟然一句话也说不出来。我仰起头闭上眼睛，深呼吸了两口，感觉到冰冷的氧气让我重新回归现实。再睁开眼睛的时候我看到贾维斯的眼眶微微泛红。

我几乎是一下子就心软了，仿佛被什么酸麻的东西击中了神经。我想起自己刚才说的那句“操你妈的”。

“我不是对你…”

我张开嘴想解释，但是声音沙哑得可怕。他愣愣地看着我几秒，嘴角轻微地向上扬起，泛红的眼睛里重新拥有我熟悉的那种宽容。他松开我，一只手轻轻拉住我的手，说：“对不起。”

我不知道该说些什么，对自己的厌恶和愤怒盖过了对他的歉疚。我感受着额头上的汗水顺着骨骼的轮廓滑下来。

“她是怎么死的？”我问。我的声音异常冷静。

贾维斯的眼神不自然地闪了闪，看得出他在为了措辞而纠结。我让他直接说出当时发生的事。他担心地看着我。

“在那场导致你失忆的恐怖袭击里，你为了救她而留在建筑物里。但是她爱你，她愿意为了保护你而牺牲自己。在你差点出事的时候，她用她的身体帮你挡住了危险。”

这并不是事情的经过，但是我看见了。我眼前出现那幅场景，那具金红色的盔甲帮我挡住了飞速下坠的碎砖块，身体挡在我的上方。然后面甲打开了，佩珀美丽而凌乱的脸面对着我，一缕金发落在我的脸侧。她深邃的眼睛里的悲伤和爱让我无法思考。

救我的人不是贾维斯，是佩珀。

我回到现实，贾维斯的手轻轻搭在我肩上，我的眼睛酸涩肿胀，却一点泪水都没有，干燥到让我心生恐惧。我抬起头，贾维斯逆着阳光，冷色调的轮廓让我的眼睛感到不适。我伸出手环住贾维斯瘦削的腰，把脸埋在他柔软的外衣布料里，心里一片空白。

贾维斯睡了，我坐在地板上写着今天的最后一些片段。回家后我们都努力装作无所谓，但是我不时地想起他眼圈发红的样子。我从没想过他会在我面前表现出这样的脆弱。

在我掀开被子的时候，贾维斯说：“佩珀会很感动的。你这么关心她，无论是当时还是现在。”

我的动作停住了，我不知道该回答什么。他这么好，在我今天一系列荒谬疯狂的行为之后，他记得的还是我对于佩珀的感情。那些美好的东西。

我松开手里的被子，它软软地滑落在床单上。我对他说：“我爱你。”

他看着我，眼光温柔而包容，我感觉到自己的身体包裹在一片透明的浅蓝色里。他什么都不做，只是这样看着我，我的脑海里又闪现他疲惫的眼神。

我走上前，踮起脚，轻轻地吻了他。我的嘴唇碰到他的嘴唇，我感受到他的嘴角微微上扬。

我们的嘴唇贴了一会儿，我就放开了他。他没有要求更多，只是温柔地笑了，帮我掀开被子，我们一起躺了进去。在他身边我感受到从未有过的安全感。

“痛苦吗？”我在他耳边轻轻问。灯光很暗，我只能隐约看到他的睫毛。

“没有一点痛苦。”他说。

我笑了。在这一片寂静的哀伤里，笑容是不真实的，可是又无比真实，毕竟这是我能期盼的最好答案。


	7. Chapter 7

［十月十七日 天气：晴］

班纳医生给我打电话的时候我吓坏了，我不知道是谁，也不想接。可是读完之前的日记之后我前所未有地放心了些。我有依靠的。虽然想不起来，可是我可以完全地依靠一些人，而不会受到伤害。

昨天发生的一切对我来说都是一片空白，昨天那场晚餐，荒谬可笑的我的行为，都在我的大脑里烟消云散。但我还记得佩珀的金发。

蓝灰色的墙壁让我有一种被压迫的感觉，墙纸完美得没有任何缝隙，阳光穿过玻璃窗投射在我脚边，就连本应该呈现出暖黄色的阳光都因为玻璃而泛出冷调。我忐忑不安地咬着下嘴唇，等待班纳医生说话，目光紧紧定在那片残缺的阳光的投影上。窗外几片半枯黄的树叶也有影子，随着风簌簌颤动。

班纳医生的声音带着一些奇怪的谨慎。我的眼前闪过一片奇怪的绿色，又不是植物的纹理。和窗外泛土黄的绿叶也不一样…完全不同，我是说。“你的脑部扫描结果出来了，”他说，故作轻松的声音里带着一点不易察觉的冷峻。

“我…”

我的声音在喉咙前段梗住了，内心的惶恐让我很难若无其事地询问结果。是的，我无比希望自己可以马上恢复，但我知道不可能。我也害怕听到“你的大脑结构受损严重”“永远不能康复”诸如此类的话。

可是隐隐约约地，我觉得自己同样害怕听到“我已经找到了治疗方案，你马上就能恢复了”的话。莫名地，我感觉到这种因为我的失忆而造成的平静如同被拼接的玻璃碎片一样脆弱又透明。现在的我无条件拥有贾维斯的宽容和安慰。

都是因为我的失忆症。

班纳医生说话了，电话里传来一阵轻微的电波声，然后他的声音响起来，在偌大的房间里包围了我。我不禁为现代科技的进步而惊叹。

“贾...听说你的失忆症是因为焦虑症的复发和加重。你曾经患有严重的焦虑症，但是在药物治疗后有所好转。”他说。我愣住了，想必脸上带着愚蠢的疑惑。

我？焦虑症？

一阵空白冲进我的大脑，像洪水或者台风那样难以抗拒。我有点晕，眼前的房间晃动成了重影。我赶紧用一只手扶住床沿，使劲眨了眨眼睛。

“你本来的精神状态就很不稳定，因为…呃…工作。工作的繁忙和压力，经常彻夜不眠，生活也不规律。在焦虑症复发之后，你的脑神经接受不了这么大的冲击，从而发生了记忆提取的紊乱——”

“什么…？”我努力地打断了他的话。我有点听不懂。

他的声音听起来梗了一下，但似乎并不是因为尴尬或者歉疚，倒是像有点扭曲的畏惧和悲哀。“抱歉，”他说，听起来并不抱歉。“简单地说，你的记忆并没有从大脑里消失，而是在那儿，你却没有办法使用它们，也就是说，是提取出了问题，而不是储存。”

现在我听懂了，可是这并不是什么好的结论。“所以现在…”我问。我的心脏因为紧张而快速跳动着——

「证明托尼史塔克拥有一颗心。」

我的脑海中呈现出这样的一句话。可是我为什么需要证明自己有一颗心？我的眼前似乎有闪烁的蓝白色光圈和三角形。

“但是根据扫描结果显示，你的焦虑症基本已经完全康复。”他说，我的大脑努力地在短时间内做出反应。这让我眉心之间的神经有点轻微的疼痛。“我不能确定为什么你的失忆症没有康复。”

“不可逆转的损伤，”我莫名其妙地脱口而出，可是我根本没想说这个。班纳医生沉默了几秒，然后说话了，声音里带着无法掩饰的惊愕。“你为什么会这样说？”他的语速明显地加快，尾音微微上扬，“你听起来…”

虽然他没有说完，我也意识到自己刚才那句话里语气的冷峻，几乎没有任何个人感情。如果按照以前的小说套路，那几乎是我身体里第二人格的发言。当然，没有什么第二人格。

“抱歉，”我匆忙地对班纳医生说。“可是这大概是我能想到的唯一一种解释。”

他又沉默了一会儿。和我的对话对他来说似乎总需要长时间的思考和斟酌，但我可以确定这并不是因为害怕我或疏远我。在面对班纳医生的时候他总是表现得如此和善耐心，对我的情况充满关怀，对这个无偿的治疗方案也超乎寻常的热情。他太善良了，我得出结论。他是一个想帮助我的好心人。可是事实也的确是他在和我对话时，经常需要长时间的沉默来思考和组织语言，仿佛在我面前有许多禁忌和注意事项。然而我知道并没有。

“也许，”他小心翼翼地说，声音因为谨慎而变高，“是人为伤害…？”

我愣了愣，忍不住笑了一声。当然，对班纳医生没有任何不敬或者嘲讽。“你一定很喜欢看犯罪小说，”我语带笑意地说，“或者打击恶棍的超级英雄漫画？可是你得知道，我并不是那种到处结仇的家伙，更没有什么财产或者宝物。没有人会阴谋对付我的。”

他继续沉默，这一次的时间异常漫长。我几乎以为他挂了电话，只能听见卧室里的挂钟嘀嗒地摆动着秒针，我没有目的地盯着门把手，上面那道弯曲呈现出刺眼的冷白色反光。就在我准备挂掉电话的时候，他说话了，语气疲惫。

“是的，”他说。“而且贾维斯会保护你的，不是吗？他那么爱你。而根据你告诉我的，你也那么爱他。”

我听完，心里忽然柔软了起来，忍不住对着空气微笑起来。“当然，”我回答道，“当然。我爱他。”

可是我爱他并不等于我接受强加在我身上的一切。

时间总是快得让人奇怪，每一天对我来说都像是秒针摆动一下的时长。几乎是在我挂掉电话那一刹那，贾维斯就推开门，西装和脸颊上染成浓烈的夕阳色。他拎着包，满脸遮不住的疲倦，在看见我的时候又立刻变成了热情和温柔。

这是我今天第二次看到他，也是我人生中第无数次细细打量他。被染成橘红的他浅金色的短发；像落日时微有波澜的海面的蓝眼睛。我在日记里提到过，每一次看到他我都为他视觉上美丽的冲击而赞叹，我想象不出来比他更能带给我视觉享受的面容。

“你还好吗，托尼？”他把文件包放在门口的柜子上，脱掉西装向我走过来。“感觉怎么样？”

我微笑了一下，可是这笑容仿佛涂了干涩的胶水一样僵硬地浮在表面上。我想我看起来一定很奇怪，于是收起勉强做出来的微笑。我尝试着看贾维斯的眼睛，可是又忍不住躲闪目光；他那双深邃而透明的蓝眼睛让我感觉自己没有秘密。

“怎么了？”显然他看出了我的无所适从，我呆了呆，决定对他说实话。对贾维斯说谎永远不会是明智的选择，我的理智告诉我自己。可是实话——也许不用太直接。

我试探地问：“我以前是不是精神状态一直不太好？在我…呃…出事以前。”事实上经过将近一周的治疗，我已经能够自然地说出类似“恐怖袭击”这样的词汇了。可是没有原因地，我装作恐惧和逃避，就像一个小孩在打碎了陶瓷盘子之后自己先惊慌地哭泣以免去惩罚。

贾维斯眯了眯眼睛，我注意到他的肌肉有些紧绷，白衬衫的褶皱被拉直。“我不认为有这样的事，”他说。我的身体变冷了一些，失望让我感受到的空气都变得压抑起来。这样的事他是不会忘记的。他在说谎，不是吗？隐瞒我。可是他为什么要隐瞒我呢？

“那么你呢？”我追问道。

“什么。”他愣了愣，肯定地回答我，“我也没有什么精神问题，显然。所以你怎么会想到问这个。”

我出乎自己意料地没有回答他，而是态度强硬地说：“如果不是你，那就是我。焦虑症。”

这个词像一个微型炸弹一样在我们之间炸开了，我感受到气氛一下子冻结起来，他的表情凝结在脸上。我几乎觉得我刚才挤出的微笑就和他现在的表情一样僵硬而苍白。过了好一会儿，他慢慢张开嘴，泛红的嘴唇因为干涩而出现了唇纹。“你想起来了？”

这样说他是承认了。

“是因为…是因为那瓶药。”我说。我选择继续隐瞒我和班纳医生的事情，特别是在贾维斯刚刚瞒着我我有焦虑症之后。我认为他是在无法隐藏的情况下才选择承认的，至少从他的反应来看像是这样。

“药？”他愣住了，然后脸上浮现出尴尬的难过来。“是的，你找到了那瓶该死的药。”

“为什么？”

他不解地看着我，我又问他：“为什么要瞒着我？”

这时他的表情更加沉重了，几乎透出一点让我手足无措的脆弱。没错，我努力让自己看起来坚定而强硬，但是我的一切行为和想法都充满了荒谬的不确定性，连我自己都不知道什么是真的，什么是假的。这种情况下贾维斯的脆弱和动摇让我慌张，甚至我意识到自己已经习惯了他没有怨言地保护我，慰藉我。

“对不起，托尼。”他说。他伸出手来小心翼翼地握住我的手。我没有退缩，更没有挣扎，因为我并不对他感到愤怒，只是浅浅的失望和深深的困惑。看到我接受他，他显得轻松一些了，紧绷的肌肉线条略微放松下来。

我当然能看出来他的紧张和担忧，我回握住他冰凉的手，感觉到他突出的指节触碰到我的手心。就连他的手上也没有什么时间的痕迹。我看着自己手背上松弛的皮肤，微微眯起眼睛。“为什么？”我问他，“为什么不告诉我？”

“你不需要知道那个，”他语速飞快地说，手在我的手中微微颤抖。我盯着他，唾液在我的齿缝间积累起来，我重重地、艰难地咽下去。

我大声说：“我不需要你来决定我需要什么。”

贾维斯浅蓝色的眼睛像天空一样破碎起来，他怔怔地看着我，眼光迷惑又哀伤。我意识到自己的语言是多么冷淡不留情面，可是一种莫名的冲动阻止我停下这种荒谬的举动。那种冲动告诉我我什么都不应该想，我只需要真相。“为什么我的焦虑症会加重？”我冷声追问到，注意到自己的手也开始发抖。我不由自主地放开贾维斯的手，向后退了两步。

现在他站在我几步之前，目光茫然地看着我，像一个被母亲抛弃的孩子。我仰起头来，毫不退缩地瞪着他。

他张开嘴，像一条被浪花拍击到岸上的鱼一样，却一点声音都没发出来。从他眼神中的哀切里，我捕捉到一点计算。“你不会知道的，”他最终这样说，每一个音节都仿佛是最后一个。

这种说法听上去奇怪极了，我看着他，不明白他是什么意思。我不会知道的？但是如果他告诉我，我就会知道了。

他抿着嘴唇，金色的睫毛轻微地颤抖着，仿佛正在经历什么令他痛苦的折磨。可是被失忆折磨的人是我，连知道自己过去的权利都没有的人也是我。

“托尼..”

他轻轻叫着我的名字，破碎的蓝眼睛看着地面。他惯常温和的声音从未这样哀切过，直穿透我的耳膜，让我全身发软，大脑空白。

「托尼...」

佩珀的嘴唇一张一合念着我的名字，脸上没有厚重的妆容，惨白而疲倦地面对我。她漂亮的眼睛里布满红色血丝，泪水打湿了她天生的长睫毛，可是却迟迟不落下来。她的声音哽咽，几次张开口却说不出别的话。我伸出双手拥抱住她，她把脸埋在我肩头，长发顺着我的胸前滑落。

「我很担心你，」她声音颤抖地说，我抱着她，右手轻轻拍着她的背。我意识到我有多么爱她，也因为我造成的她的痛苦而如此内疚。

忽然我知道了我们曾经交往过。然后我记起在昨天的日记里我写道，贾维斯这样对我说：「在你们交往的时候她总是愿意为你付出一切。」而我昨天亲手写下这句话的时候竟然没注意到。我和佩珀不止是朋友，我一定在曾经的某个时间点拥抱着她，手指穿过她细软的金色长发，嘴唇紧贴着她温暖的玫瑰色嘴唇。然而我竟然忘记了这一切，就像我忘记了贾维斯。贾维斯还在我身边陪伴我，佩珀却已经永远离开了。

“佩珀，”我在自己不知情的情况下低下头，手指紧紧抓住t恤的一角，“是不是和她有关？”

贾维斯猛然抬起头看着我：“你记得她？”

“她死了，”我说，“我知道。”

说出这句话的时候我努力装作无所谓，可是剧烈的痛苦和哀伤袭击了我，肾上腺素让我的胃部一阵酸软，我用手捂住脸。贾维斯向我走来——我听到他的脚步声——却在我身前停下。他没有拥抱我，甚至没有触碰我，只是说：“对不起。”

“你没有必要说对不起，”我闷闷地呢喃着，为了之前对贾维斯的糟糕态度而后悔无比。“你…”

“她的离开给你的打击是巨大的，你几乎在知道这一事实的同时就失去了控制，”贾维斯抢在我前面说。我以为又会有回忆呈现在我眼前，但是什么都没有。当然不会总是一帆风顺，我想，贾维斯能够告诉我真相就已经足够了。

“那现在呢？”我叹了口气。他抬起眼睛看着我：“好多了。你几乎不再犯病了，连续几周都没有出现任何问题。”

「没有任何问题？」

我本身就是一个巨大的，荒诞的问题。

“你应该早点告诉我的，”我对贾维斯说，“我并不是对你生气。”说这话的时候我的胃部依旧有点难过，想到佩珀的悲伤和对贾维斯的愧疚夹杂在一起折磨着我。贾维斯微微皱起眉头，柔声说：“可是如果你根本就不记得波茨小姐，我要怎么告诉你呢？”

我愣住了。他说的没错，完全没错。他并不知道我和班纳医生的来往，不知道我所接受的治疗，也不知道我那本秘密的日记。我一直理所当然地认为他了解我的一切，但忽略了我刻意隐藏的内容。

贾维斯又说：“我以为不让你知道这些会让你好过。但是我是错的，我的确不应该为你决定什么是你需要了解的。”

“不，”我说，“谢谢你。”

这完全没有头绪的三个词顺理成章地从我的嗓子口冒出来。贾维斯愣了愣，尚未散去迷茫的蓝色眼睛看着我，仿佛试图看穿我大脑的构造，想知道我究竟什么时候会用什么样的态度面对这一切。最终他叹息着微笑起来，说：“你怎么需要感谢我啊。”

我叹了口气，有些时候连我自己也无法控制自己。我思索着应该全心信任贾维斯，把我所隐瞒的一切都告诉他。毕竟我隐藏了这么多，又有什么资格指责他？

但是一丝奇怪的理智在我脑海深处轻声告诉我，时间还没有到。我应该保留这个属于我的秘密。

保留它…

我看着贾维斯重新舒展开的眉头，窗檐上的夕阳几乎消失在远处，只在深蓝的天空底部留下浓墨重彩的几抹艳火。远方的光影残忍地止步窗外，没有触及他轮廓的任何一个角落，于是他像是一张美丽的绘画，融入不了感官。

那是三个半小时前。现在我恢复了冷静，看着贾维斯沉静睡去的面容，他的脸毫不防备地接触我肩膀，给我的皮肤带来一阵触电似的暖流。我悄悄掀开被子，努力让贾维斯不被吵醒，继续写日记。我悄悄打开了昏暗的床头灯，暗暖光的灯光笼罩在贾维斯的四周，像是一个橘黄色生动而虚幻的球体。

和贾维斯争执完之后他对我尤其体贴，眼神动作温柔得几乎让我感觉不自在。我半应付着他，可是在他微笑着为我打开房门的时候我忍不住了，说：“别这样，贾维斯，你不是我的仆人。我也没有生气，更不需要你这么做。”

他的动作顿住了，我连忙补充：“我是说…我们是伴侣，是情人，不是吗？你不需要对我过度体贴，因为我们之间是平等的？”

他叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，手指松开门把手。“这几年你反而更加像一个贴心的情人了，”他认真地说，“以前你总是不太在乎别人的感受。”

我愣了愣，有点不明白他是什么意思。我想大概是我所遭受的痛苦磨平了我之前可能拥有的所有棱角，而贾维斯一定因为我的成熟而欣喜，不是吗？“我以前是不是经常和别人吵架，对你的态度也不大好？”我半开玩笑地问。

他笑了起来：“我想大概是的吧。在我的印象里你总是因为一些奇怪的小事情对我发脾气——好吧。我记不清了。但是那时候的你也特别可爱。”

“这样说真肉麻！”我大笑着说，他也眯起眼睛笑着，用那种不会让人觉得尴尬的柔和眼神看着我。我笑着笑着，感觉自己被那片静谧的蓝色包裹了，于是便靠近他，手指穿过他的指缝。

今天他看起来尤其疲倦，我不停地催促他赶紧去睡觉，他本来想坚持和我一起，但是我态度强硬。一方面是因为我的确担心他的身体，不希望他因为疲劳而有任何不适，特别是为了我。另一方面我需要时间写下这篇日记。

“好吧，”他说。“作为交换，晚安吻？”

我忍不住笑了，日记里曾经描述过的我和他的吻显得虚幻而不真实，我记不起他嘴唇的纹路和温度。于是我凑上前去，用我的嘴唇轻轻触碰着他，看到他满足地闭上眼睛。我也闭上眼睛。

在眼前一片色彩斑斓的黑暗里一切现实都旋转着远去，只有贾维斯顺从的唇齿抚慰着我，同时我也抚慰着他。温暖的唾液里的甜蜜味道带着一点苦涩，从我的唇角缓缓流到t恤的领口，沾湿我的皮肤。

我离开他，说：“晚安。”

于是他依旧闭着眼睛，湿润的嘴角带着一点笑意，仿佛今天的争执和责备从未发生过，说：“晚安。”

写到这里，我【一片混乱的字迹和一摊墨水。】

我不知道该怎么写。

恐惧。我的大脑里只有这一个词来回尖叫，紧张和恶心同时在我的胃里翻滚，我满身冷汗。FEAR。恐惧。

冷静…我要冷静…

也许已经过去了半个小时，也许几分钟。我不知道。我也不知道该如何叙述能够描绘出我经历的恐惧，但是我知道，我没有理由地知道，我绝不会忘记它。所以我就这样平淡地写下来。PS，尽管我现在口吻平静，那种疯狂的恐惧从未远离我，像大脑里的寄生虫。

这是噩梦，是噩梦，是噩梦。

它从来没有发生过。

求我相信它从来没有发生过。

我正在写着我的回忆和感受，忽然一切都呼啸着离我远去了，只有地板的冰冷留在我的皮肤表层。然后我意识到我正身处一个冰冷的台子，金属台子。我并非站着或坐着，而是躺在台子上无法动弹，记忆里多次出现过的金红色盔甲紧紧钳制我，我的手腕剧痛。我看到盔甲肩膀上烙印的MARK 43字样。

四周全是寂静的黑暗，但我能感觉到自己被计算机包围，我感觉我理应如此熟悉计算机的数据流，就像它们都实体化一样包围着我，在空气里轻微的一点振动都在我的感官里都无限扩大。冰凉的金属片贴着我的头皮，有细细的线蜿蜒着去向我看不见的黑暗中某个地方。

我害怕得浑身发抖，可是MARK 43（大概应该这样叫它）不允许我有任何动作，包括颤抖。我尝试着用发颤的牙齿咬出下唇缓解巨大的恐惧，但是MARK 43马上用什么东西撑开我的上下颚，在我的嘴里塞了什么东西，那种坚硬而苦涩的感觉让我的生理泪水控制不住地流下来，流过我的耳根和头发。

救我…

我在心里疯狂地哀求，重复想着贾维斯，可是没有人来救我。在这荒凉的黑暗里我独自一人，像待宰的羔羊一样被绑在手术台一样的东西上，冰冷入骨。我感受到我的生命即将终结，可是我同时知道自己不会死亡。即将到来的是比死亡更加绝望的东西，而我正在等待它的降临。

我跪坐在地板上，张开嘴努力呼吸，然后匆匆写下这一切，关掉灯，重新蜷缩在温暖的被子里。我紧紧抱着贾维斯结实的腰，把脸埋在他t恤的柔软布料里，他一丝不苟的气味钻进我的鼻腔。只有和他在一起的时候，我才略微感到安全。


	8. Chapter 8

［十月十八日 天气：晴…？］

早上醒来的时候我以为我做噩梦了，日记里提到的场景在我眼前清晰地浮现出来，我很惊讶（惊恐，也许）我没有忘记它。但这多可笑啊，我是说，我需要日记来记起来贾维斯，佩珀，这些我爱的人。可是我却自己记住了一个荒谬的、恐怖的场面。我问自己那是真的吗？理智告诉我不是的，可是感性说服了我，在我身上发生过这样残忍的事情，这简直是陷害，是谋杀。

我床边的人并不陌生，尽管我不知道他的名字，可是他值得信任。我穿着一件宽大的t恤，上面的气味和这个人身上的如出一辙，似乎是电解质，却不让人觉得反感，也不把他衬托成那种钻牛角尖脑袋疯狂的未来科学家。他闭着的眼睛是蓝色的，我想。尽管从没看过，我的思绪仿佛穿透了他那层几乎完美无瑕的皮肤。

“托尼…”

我从眼前的镜子里看到他已经醒来了，穿着合身的t恤和一条内裤，显然我身上的t恤也是他的。尽管经过了一夜的睡眠，他的金发依旧一丝不苟——毫不夸张地说，他把睡衣和内裤穿出了西装革履的感觉。

我胡乱抹了脸，让鼻尖不再往下滴水，然后回过身去面对这个男人，他比我高出许多，我不得不抬头看着他。他认真地，几乎有些小心翼翼地看着我的眼睛，说：“我叫贾维斯，是你的伴侣…”

我眯起眼睛打量他，但是没有什么怀疑的感觉；看到我的表情，他反而停下说话了，一脸担忧地看着我。

“怎么了？”我说，“我知道。”

这么说来这是十年来我第一次和他这样和平地见面。这个消息无疑是打击性的，但是随之而来的其他讯息更加让人措手不及。比如失忆，同性恋，恐怖袭击…

贾维斯紧紧抱着我，瘦削的骨骼分明的下巴抵在我额头上，我看不见他的表情，但能感觉到他的无法置信和喜悦。他的手指在我的后脑颤抖着，轻轻抚摸我的头发，我有些呆住了，不知所措地站着。“你回来了，”他小声地说，我不确定我听到的那点哽咽是不是错觉，“托尼，你回来了。”

和贾维斯靠近的时间越长，距离越近，那种熟悉感就更加呼之欲出，以至于在他低头吻我的时候我没有抗拒，尽管他的脸对我来说十分陌生。

“也许吧，”他离开我的嘴唇，我小声说。

我从房间里找出那本日记，阅读之后我的困惑消失了许多。我不知道自己的精神状况糟糕到了这种程度，更没法想象今天的自己是十年来情况最好的一个。我尝试着回想起曾经记录过的记忆，一部分还能较为清晰地呈现在眼前，另一些就变得十分模糊，比如佩珀的脸。天啊，我绝对不能再次忘记她。

我跪坐在地上，脊椎骨硌着床沿有点不舒服，就在我移动身体的时候，眼前出现了一幅场景。我依旧是跪坐，在儿时属于霍华德史塔克的房子里，手上摆弄着一堆原材料，正在做一个反应堆模型。我面前坐着一个西装革履的男人，尽管头发发白依旧能辨认出原始的金色，眼神耐心地看着我。他长得不大像贾维斯，面容里的气质却隐约有点相似，那种一丝不苟和专属于某人的温柔融合在一起落进眼睛里。

“我讨厌他，”我说，不太惊讶自己的声音是一个七八岁的孩子。我也知道我在说谁：我的父亲。

他嘴角带着笑意，眉头间的皱纹却多了几根。“别这样，亲爱的，”他一本正经地说。“老爷爱您，他只是不知道如何表达。”说到这里他的眼神模糊起来，仿佛想起来许多事情。我在贾维斯眼中从未见过这种模糊，他似乎很少回忆往事，或者说他只是忙于照顾现在的我，以至于没有时间缅怀过去的我。

我摇了摇头：“他不爱我。我看出来他爱妈妈，爱卡特阿姨，爱海报上的美国队长，甚至他爱你，爱他的发明。但是我看不出来他爱我。”

男人愣了一下，然后笑了。“老爷爱卡特小姐和罗杰斯先生是爱朋友，爱发明是爱他的智慧和创造力，爱您的母亲是爱他的伴侣…如果非要说爱我，那也是对一个忠心耿耿的管家的喜爱和，我想应该说，信赖。而对于您，亲爱的小少爷，是对未来的期待。”

“好吧，”我不耐烦地挥挥手，继续摆弄我的模型，“随你怎么说。那你呢？你爱谁——我是说除了安娜，地球人都知道你们互相迷恋。”

“哦天啊，岂止是迷恋…好吧，不谈安娜。非要说「爱」的话，我爱您，爱您的父母，爱史塔克家的一草一木。也许也有一点爱卡特小姐，不过我觉得称作「尊敬」更加恰当。”

我傻乎乎地笑起来，自己都不敢相信自己小时候可以这么傻。“贾维斯爱托尼！”七八岁的托尼史塔克笑嘻嘻地说。管家叹了口气，无奈地微笑摇头。“小少爷，您应该这样说：埃德温贾维斯爱托尼史塔克。”

“埃德温贾维斯爱托尼。”我坚持说。

“好吧，”他妥协了，“不过要记住是埃德温贾维斯。在这世界上还有无数的贾维斯，他们不爱托尼，也不爱任何一个史塔克。”

天啊，我想念埃德温，非常非常想他。

可是有一句话他说错了——也不能算完全说错，至少在他活着的时候还不曾见到这个贾维斯，无论是作为我的同学，朋友，恋人，或是任何身份。而我，我拥有/拥有过两个全心为我服务且爱着我的贾维斯，我可以把身心全部交给他们，那么我就没有什么应该痛苦的了。

班纳医生给我打来电话，我没有感觉到日记里提到过的不知所措和慌乱，几乎是直接选择了接通。话筒传出来的声音比「熟悉」更多一点，几乎带着一些「值得信赖」的安全感，这样说道：

“是托尼史塔克？”

“是的，”我不假思索地说。

“我是班纳医生，正在负责治疗…”

我不太礼貌地打断他：“我知道。布鲁斯班纳，我的医生，我们的治疗在贾维斯不知情的情况下进行，你是卷发，不算太高…”

他显然愣住了，话筒另一端出现了一长段令人几乎尴尬的沉默，但现代科技让他明显变得急促的呼吸声传到我耳边。我不太理解他为什么有这么大的反应，但是在我开口发问前他就再次说话了。“你想起来了？”他语速飞快，语气很难说是喜悦还是焦虑，“还是你看了日记？”

“我看了日记，”我开玩笑说。“我还是想不起来以前的事情，所以你没失业。”

他似乎干笑了一声，又似乎因为太过紧张而没心情开玩笑——但是为什么紧张呢？好吧，也许他不是和我一样有幽默感的人。“你想起来要看日记，不需要我打电话提醒，那么你还是想起来了。”他语气强硬地说。我耸了耸肩，尽管他看不见：“好吧，那就是我想起来了。那么你失业了。”

“你这该死的幽默感也一起回来了，”班纳医生小声说，语气像是在抱怨，但是隐约有一点欣慰。我听出他的心情变好了一点，心里有点骄傲。然后他立刻重新变得严肃起来，说：“作为你的…医生，我有必要见你一面。有时候情况的突然好转不代表真正的痊愈，可能只是身体机能的一些特殊反应。”

“我今天有空，宝贝。”我说。

“十一点半，我来接你。”他毫无情趣地说，我翻了个白眼。他思索了一下，又补充道：“不要告诉贾维斯。”

我想再和他开个玩笑，说他似乎过于神经紧张了，但是提到我的伴侣竟然让我也神经紧绷起来。我脸上的笑容消失了，用谨慎得不像自己的声音回答：“我知道。”

十一点半，他的确是个准时的人。我和班纳医生寒暄了几句，坐上他的车，并且注意到他的眉头一直皱着，看起来担忧大过喜悦，这我不太理解。我尝试问他，他只是对我笑了笑，说我想多了。“我的记忆没了，智商还在。”我强调说，他转过头来看着我，一边继续驾驶。我赶紧让他认真开车。

“你之前对我说过一样的话，你在日记里提到过吗？”他的目光离开我，一边对我说。我眯起眼睛，似乎的确对这句话似曾相识。“也许吧，”我说，“你没看过我的日记？”

“当然没有，那个是隐私，”他说。

“那是你让我写的。”我反驳道，“比起个人隐私，更多是一种…呃…治疗手段？”

他歪了歪嘴角，看起来略为放松。“这个嘛，可能两种都是。但我认为日记本身就是一种个人隐私。当然，如果你需要我阅读，或者需要我帮助你解决任何和记忆有关的麻烦，我非常乐意阅读它。”

“还是算了，”我赶紧说。日记里当然不只是我对新生活的个人体验，虽然班纳医生大概以为我写了一些干巴巴毫无情趣的生活记录，比如今天早上吃了一个巧克力甜甜圈，被贾维斯强迫摄入（是的，不能算喝）一杯芹菜黄瓜汁。那玩意粘糊糊的，现在还在我胃里，想到都恶心。“如果有需要我会给你看的，”我补充道，但是听起来欲盖弥彰。

我是疯了才会给班纳医生看我和贾维斯的做爱纪录。

后来我们就没有再交谈了，我开了一点车窗，感觉到凉飕飕的风吹到我脸上，两边的场景不断后退。在我的日记里曾经提到过这种视觉感受——就是去做脑部扫描那天（据纪录真是可怕的一天）——非常真实。我甚至因为几天前我完美的文笔惊叹。

我们到了一家咖啡厅，班纳医生点了一杯咖啡，我要了一块芝士蛋糕，这时我注意到他有很深的黑眼圈。“你没睡好吗？”我问。

“还不是因为…呃…房贷。”他抿了一口咖啡，假装不在意地挑眉，但我认为他似乎被这个问题吓到了。“说正事，”他用指尖敲敲桌子，表情严肃起来（事实上一直都很严肃）。“最近有没有发生一些特殊的事？”

这个问题来得过于突兀，我愣了愣，反问他：“比如？”

他瑟缩了一下，显然正在从负担重重的脑子里找出一个例子来。“比如说家庭暴力，性，突然的精神刺激。”

我忍不住笑了。“你是说贾维斯对我使用家庭暴力吗？不，并没有。精神刺激应该也没…”

忽然我想起昨晚我梦见的——我是指，回忆起来的场景。无边无际的黑暗，深入骨髓的寒冷和恐惧，受制于人的无力感，对未来恐怖的无奈接受。我一下子咬住下唇，然后痛得叫了起来，回到现实。班纳医生显然被我吓到了，整个人从椅子上站起来，双手撑在桌子上，身体前倾看着我。

“我昨天想起来了一个场景，”我说。不知道为什么我瞒着贾维斯，却毫不犹豫地告诉班纳医生，大概我需要一个人分担我的恐惧，又不想让贾维斯更加疲惫。“我被固定在一个台子上，四周没有任何光。我的身上连接着金属片。”

班纳医生的脸色变得更加难看了，但我觉得我自己也好不到哪里去。他的手指用力抓住桌子边缘，指节微微发青，给我一种莫名闪现的熟悉感。“那些线，”他说，“给我描述一下那些金属片和线。”

我皱起眉头，努力回想当时的情景，虽然这让我脑袋嗡嗡作响，胃里有点恶心。“没有光线我看不清楚，但是金属片被连接在这里，”我用手指着自己的额头，“还有这里，和这里。这里的那片比别的都要大。那些线应该连接在计算机上了…天啊我没法继续想了。”我大声喘气，毫不犹豫地抓住班纳医生的咖啡喝了一大口。那些苦涩温暖的液体顺着我的喉咙流进胃里，让我感觉好了一点。

“天啊，”班纳医生用手捂住脸。我盯着他，问他怎么了。他吓了一跳，似乎忘记了我的存在，然后马上抬起头抹了抹脸。“好转的副作用，”他解释说，“副作用比我想象的更加严重，在记忆恢复的同时因为大脑的重新活跃，会出现很多幻觉和想象。有些不太令人愉悦。”

只是想象？不知道为什么我竟然有点失望。

“让我来测试一下你大脑的活跃度，”他说，从包里抽出一台平板电脑，在上面迅速敲打了一些字符，然后转了个方向递给我。“一个字谜。从里面找出隐含意义。”

我眯起眼睛看着屏幕。

Odinson/Tony/Natasha/Director  
Thor/UCLA/Steve/Reactor/Titanium  
Jarvis

我不太懂，但是为了不让班纳医生失望，我努力分析。“显然它们中大部分是名字，托尼指的也许是我，也许不是…托尔奥丁森不是那个掌管雷电的神吗？小时候埃德温——我们的管家——给我讲过他的故事。”

“还有呢？”班纳医生问，看起来对我的回答不太满意。我的心沉了一下。

“娜塔莎听起来是女性的名字，但是并不像英语。史蒂夫这个名字就大众得多，我记得在我人生中至少遇到过十二个史蒂夫。至于那些不是名字的，也许反应堆和钛有关…”我努力地思考，但是说出来的都是一些连自己也觉得愚蠢的东西。这很像是在小学里被提问了不懂的问题，为了不被骂而费劲地憋出几个字的回答。 

班纳医生看起来有点失望，这让我心情变得无比糟糕。我讨厌看到别人对我失望。在他开口说话之前，我下意识地喊出来：“帮我运算一下，贾维斯。”

然后我立刻后悔了，班纳医生的脸色瞬间充满惊慌，下意识地向后退了好几步。我赶紧解释：“我想说的是埃德温贾维斯，我们以前的管家，以前我有麻烦的时候都会…”

然后我闭上了嘴，因为屏幕上的字符开始移动了，并且重新排列组合，变成了我现在看到的格式。

Director  
Odinson  
Natasha  
Tony

Thor  
Reactor  
UCLA  
Steve  
Titanium

Jarvis

班纳医生冲过来关掉了电脑，手忙脚乱地塞进他的背包里。“我送你回去，”他说，“之后我还有安排。我忘了这件事。”

“但是刚才…”

“你现在的情况还不适合做这个测试，是我太心急了。”他语速快的吓人，我差点没听清他在说什么。“走吧。”然后他就态度坚决地一把抓住我的手，几乎是把我扔进了车里。回家的路上我们一句话都没有说，但是他偷偷看了我十八次，欲言又止十二次，最后选择了沉默。我并没有尝试打破这种沉默，因为我知道那个字谜的答案了。字谜里最基础的一种就是把首字母连在一起，组成一句话。

我不应该让班纳医生影响我个人的判断，他是外人，贾维斯是我的家人。但是事实是我对班纳医生的信任远超自己的想象，他的暗示让我不由自主地怀疑贾维斯起来。我胡思乱想，直到贾维斯风尘仆仆回家。

“嘿，”我说。我努力让自己看起来自然一点，就像早上那样能让贾维斯开心起来。他脱掉西装和领带，走上前来，问我：“我可以吗？”

我踌躇了一下：“可以。”

他低下头吻了我，手指穿过我的头发压着我的后脑，我张开嘴，舌头自然地回应他。这个平凡的、短暂的吻暂时舒缓了我对贾维斯的怀疑，放任自己沉浸在他身上干净果断的气味里。但是当他离开我的嘴唇，那种感觉又回来了。

“今天过得怎么样？”他问，我眨了眨眼睛，回答：“不太好。”

他看上去并不太惊讶，反倒有几分释然。“发生了什么？”

“我…我出门散步，遇到了一对父女。”我撒谎道，心里竟然一点都没有罪恶感。“我在想我们是不是曾经想要过孩子，但是却因为我没法实现了？”

贾维斯的眼睛半眯起来，几乎透明的蓝色谨慎地审视我。“你怎么会这么想？”

“我们想要孩子吗？贾维斯？”我忽略了他的问题，径自追问道，这个随意扯出来的问题的重要性忽然明显起来。我想知道答案，不是为了扯开话题，也不是为了瞒住贾维斯我和班纳医生的私下会面。好吧，这两者都是原因，但是我想知道答案，简单的想知道。

贾维斯的脸色变的极其难看，我从未看到他这样的表情。他的眉头紧皱，蓝色的眼睛危险地眯起来，嘴唇紧抿，几乎像个任务失败等待惩罚的职业杀手。他骨节分明的手指深深掐进拳头里。

“...贾维斯？”

他撇开头不看我，我看到他的眼眶发红，不知道是因为愤怒还是悲伤。

“天啊，”我下意识地踮起脚抱住他，抚摸他紧绷的背脊。“别这样…我就是随便问问，别这样…”

他在我怀里微微发颤，过了一会儿才平静下来，把脸埋在我头发间。我本来是抱着他的，现在却整个人被他高大的身体遮挡住，脸搁在他宽阔的肩膀上。我还没来得及问他就开口了：“你想要孩子？”

我愣了愣，一时间不知道回复什么。“我只是随便问问…”我结结巴巴地说，“但是有孩子不是很好吗？”

“是吗？”他轻轻地问，听起来不再激动了。我真不敢相信和他在一起这么多年（不包括我失忆的时间），我们竟然从未谈过这个。“有一个孩子，一个生命，他的身体和灵魂里有我的一部分，难道不是很美好的事吗？”我回答。“用比较俗的话来说，孩子是爱的结晶。”

他松开我，把手搭在我的手上。“你会爱上他吗？”他问。

这是什么问题？我莫名其妙地看着他：“当然，他是我的孩子，我怎么可能不爱他？”

忽然我想起今天早晨的回忆，埃德温告诉我我的父亲爱我，但我不相信。他对我的冷漠，苛刻与忽视让我的童年只剩下花样迭出的科技，或许还有埃德温和玛利亚的小甜饼。我忽然意识到在我的内心深处，我恐惧成为这样的父亲。

“相信我，”我反握住贾维斯冰凉的手，“我比任何人都了解一个孩子有多么需要父亲的爱。”

他看起来非但没有释然，反而更紧张了。“我是说爱上。”他加重了那几个字：“坠入爱河。”

我盯着他笑了起来。“你是在吃醋吗？吃一个根本都不存在的小孩子的醋？”

他比我能想象得更加严肃地看着我，空着的手搭上我的肩：“我是认真的，托尼。你会爱上一个具有你的一部分的…生命…吗？”

我不由自主地也认真起来，思索了一会儿才说：“我不知道。”这是诚实的，特别是当我欺骗了贾维斯那么多，我必须在力所能及的地方保持诚实。再说，我不知道哪个答案是他所希望听到的。毫无头绪。我只能说出自己的想法。“但我觉得爱本身就是没有头绪的，在我遇到我爱的人之前，无法有任何界定。在我遇到你之前，贾维斯，我也不会知道自己会爱上一个这样好的男人。所以与其说我相信自己的择偶标准，不如说我相信爱情。”

“一个相信爱情的唯物论未来学家。”贾维斯歪过头，眼神里终于出现了一点笑意。“你是在说你爱我吗？”他问。

我笑了起来：“如果这是我第一次这么说，我一定要给自己一巴掌。你可以再踹两下我的屁股。”

贾维斯径自低头吻了我，一边含糊不清地说：“幸好这不是第一次。”我享受着他熟练温柔的唇舌，心里却因为他反常的态度而微微不安，似乎真相要从我空白的大脑里破土而出。


	9. Chapter 9

［十月十九日 天气：多云］  
“不要离开我，伙计…”

转为黑暗。

“放点音乐，贾维斯。”

转为黑暗。

“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”

转为黑暗。

某人的身体开始膨胀变大...变绿...从脆弱的布料里涌然而出，那些可怜的衣服都变成碎片了…绿色的巨人怒吼着旋转着把一切都砸毁了…人群在尖叫在逃跑在绝望…巨大的绿色拳头向我来了！

转为黑暗。

怎么还是黑暗？

我瞪着眼睛直到眼球发痛。依旧是这一片黑暗，密不可破地把我吞进胃里，我的感官不大清晰，头发晕，像在胃液里漂流。

然后我感觉到那片冰凉，紧紧贴在我的头皮上，像鼫鼠用细小的牙齿快速地往下挖掘着，目标是进入我大脑松软的土。我感到恐惧；这种恐惧不太像是我现在的心情，反而像是某种条件反射，因为这场景的出现而恐惧，而非场景本身。我的心脏像是被攥在拳头里，挤出血来。

我张开嘴想要呼救，然后嘴被冰凉的什么东西塞住了。一只金红的金属手臂伸过来，扼住我的脖子，让我发不出除了“咯咯”的任何声音，却又给我留下得以生存的呼吸的缝隙。颈部的冰冷和疼痛被搅在一起。

现在我逐渐能看清四周的摆设了。计算机，密密麻麻的全都是计算机，无数根红色和绿色的线蜿蜒着在地上爬，爬到计算机的脊背里面去。没有一台计算机的屏幕亮着，但是它们全都在响，在运作。不是那种轰鸣的机器的响，是沉闷的狞笑的电流声，“沭”地划过去。

我仿佛听到它们说“托尼，你怕不怕？”。

我怕的发抖。

这不是人类能够想象的场景…

那些金属片开始动了，从一开始怕冷似的微微颤抖，频率逐渐变大，变大，到最后变成食髓知味的吸毒般的抖动。我感觉不到痛苦，奇怪的是我却清楚知道自己正在经历痛苦，并且因此痛苦而控制不住流泪。

我在痉挛，甚至在尝试和那些金属片达到同一频率，以减轻痛苦。

可是没有用，我的视野渐渐模糊起来，意识也模糊起来。有些我熟悉的东西离我而去了...那个男人的帽子上有一对翅膀...翅膀不见了...那个金发的姑娘是谁？…我是谁…贾维斯...

贾维斯！

我拼了命在脑子里重复这个名字，我甚至不清楚自己是谁，在哪，发生了什么。我只知道我得记住他，不能有一刻忘记这个名字，否则就将再次坠入黑暗的胃液里，慢慢沉入海底...

贾维斯...

刚才班纳医生打电话给我了，告诉了我在我身上发生的事，并且让我看了日记。我拿到日记的那一瞬间就知道它是我的。我甚至来不及翻看之前的内容，就马上记下了我做的梦。尽管过程让我再一次体验到了那种无法描述的绝望，我知道自己必须记下所有细节。浪费任何让我遗忘细节的一分一秒，都让我恐慌得发抖。我必须立刻记下它。

现在我写完了，又粗略读了我之前的日记。

今天早上起床后发生的事，和之前并没有什么两样。我一无所知，我的伴侣安抚我，告诉我该怎么做。我半信半疑，然而不得不照做。

可是现在不一样了。从日记里我知道自己之前也曾经想起过我梦见的黑暗，只是这次更加真实，更加让人畏惧。我知道这是我的记忆了。更让人害怕的是我要记住“贾维斯”。

我伴侣的名字。

奇怪的是我只知道自己要记住他，却不知道原因。我是爱他？恨他？有什么没有告诉他的事？我为什么要记住他？

在日记里我读到我爱他。

对于几天前的我来说是爱的，那今天呢？明天呢？梦里的呢？

我跪坐在地上，被自动加热的地板微温，温度慢悠悠地渗进我的皮肤里，像我曾描述过的“贾维斯微温的嘴唇”般柔抚我。我伸出微微发抖的手捂住脸，意识到另一个让人绝望的事实。昨天我无需班纳医生的提醒看了日记，而今天我又回到起点了。

班纳医生和我约在下午两点，他开车来带我去接受治疗。在这之前我加热了冰箱里的披萨，一遍又一遍地看我的日记，渴求从中找出一点不寻常来。

两点过三分，班纳医生敲了门。我从猫眼里看他，他和我在日记里描述过的长相相仿，看起来比我的描述更加学术性一点。他耐心地等着，我细细地观察他，他的脸透过猫眼变成了半球形。

过了好几分钟。

“托尼，”他说，我吃了一惊，往后踏了一步。地板发出“吱呀”一声。“可以开门了吗？”

我赶紧打开门，一边对他说抱歉。他摇了摇头，看起来并不在乎。“你准备好了吗？”他问我。

“好了，”我说。

我换上运动鞋，系鞋带的时候班纳医生在看着我，目光落在我的后颈。我假装没有发现，站起来整理好外套，和他出了门。

班纳医生没有尝试和我搭话，但是我们之间的沉默也不尴尬，就像对流的空气一样带着让人舒心的韵律。这不寻常，我在和贾维斯相处的时候，短暂的片刻沉默就足以让我心慌。他只问了我一句：“你看日记了吗？”

我点点头。

他在开车，全神贯注在面前的公路上，看不见我的动作。于是他又问了一遍，我告诉他我看了。他也点点头。

最后还是我忍不住问他：“我们要去你的诊所？”

我指的是日记里他给我看那些图像的地方。我的父母，佩珀，山羊胡子。在那里我想起来许多不愉快的事情，也想起来我爱贾维斯。我隐约有些盼望回到那里，这样也许我能再次爱（上）贾维斯。那样我该多么好过，能够爱一个人，信任一个人。

班纳医生摇了摇头，说：“我们要去其他地方。”

我一下子失望起来。

他补充道：“我要带你去你之前生活过的地方。不是霍华德的房子，是你搬出来之后的住所。我觉得对你会有帮助。”

我的失望消失了。即将看到我空白的过往发生的地方，这个念头让我控制不住地紧张起来，胃里出现一股蠢蠢欲动的气流，顶撞着我让我兴奋又有点难受。我抓住扶手。

我们没有再说话，我盯着窗外飞逝的景色，尝试着缓解胃部的紧绷，但是不出意料地失败了。窗外的场景像褪色的平面照一样，我对其无动于衷，让它们从眼前毫无意义地闪过。我在想我住的房子该是什么样子，屋顶的砖瓦是不是红色？大门手柄有没有雕花？木窗台发霉了没有？

也不知道为什么，我断定自己住在偏僻的地方，和草坪树木为伴。

班纳医生把我带到了城市中心。我皱着眉头，看着四周的灯光和烟雾，车流不断地在我身边打转，左边是向我来的白色车头灯，右边是离我而去的红色车尾灯，同样刺眼。人那么多，我看着他们都有一种窒息感。

大厦高楼包围了我们。像巨人一样弯下腰来打量我们，狞笑几声，然后不屑地又把头抬进云里。有几栋楼尤其显眼，比其他的都要高，设计得让人惊愕。我抬起头来，看见最高的那栋大厦上面一个发光的字母“A”。

“我住在这儿？”我问班纳医生。

他的表情因为拥挤的车流和人流而不大舒畅，花了好大力气才找到一个停车位。车熄火的时候他才顾得上回答我：“在这附近。你的房子已经有其他房主了，我们不能随便进去。你可以在这附近看看。”

我解开安全带，跨出门。

站在人行道上花费了我的大半精力。这些穿着时髦的人仿佛看不见别人的存在，也听不见“抱歉让一下”，只顾着自己往前走。我只好小心翼翼地尽量不碰到任何人，凭借过人的灵活，从车道边走进人群里。这个过程中班纳医生一直盯着我，表情微妙，仿佛我不应该这样做似的。

在人群里我感到窒息。拥挤的感觉正在把那点少得可怜的空气从我的肺里挤出去，我不得不双手抱胸保护自己，同时有一种莫名的慌乱，仿佛他们能把我少得可怜的记忆也从心口挤出去，就像挤牙膏。已经十月了，人们身上还是带着那种掩盖不了的汗臭味和刚刚装修过的油漆味。女人身上还有浓烈的香水味，让人更加忍不住皱眉捂鼻子。

我不由得怀念起贾维斯身上的气味来；根据我之前在日记里写过的，“电解质般”的气味。干净又可靠。

人们推搡着往前走。

我抬起头，那栋写着“A”的大厦就在我眼前。我看着它，不知道为什么移不开眼睛，它的轮廓看起来那么特别...

一股剧烈的空虚感和痛苦席卷了我。

我越看着它，那种难受的感觉就越剧烈；但是我又无法不看它。我想记住它，就像我想记住佩珀，记住贾维斯。

我扶住额头。

“先生（Mister），您需要帮助吗？”

我低下头，那是一个十四五岁的孩子，一脸掩饰不住的羞涩和仓促，然而担忧地看着我。我愣愣地看着他金发间的发旋，摇头。“你知道这栋大厦吗？”我问他。

男孩点了点头。“你是来旅游的吧，”他说，然后又自己摇摇头。“但是全世界都应该知道复仇者大厦啊。”

复仇者！

这个词语的每一个音节都在我脑子里狠狠击打一下，让我头晕目眩，却又像一滩死了又死的死水第一次起波澜。我该紧紧抓住这次波澜。

他继续说，“复仇者大厦以前是钢铁侠的——钢铁侠你知道吧？就是那个有钱的，有很多很多盔甲的，生活作风很糟糕的家伙。一个复仇者。这栋大厦就是他建的。后来复仇者联盟建立了，大厦就给他们一起用了。听说钢铁侠有一整层楼是给他的一夜情准备的！”

“复仇者。”我重复了一遍。“那是什么？”

男孩张大嘴，像看到宇宙崩塌一样看着我，语气夸张地叫起来。“你不知道复仇者？！就是钢铁侠，美国队长，雷神，浩克，黑寡妇，鹰眼！他们在纽约打败邪神洛基和奇塔瑞外星人的时候我才三岁！”

我看着他，所有语言在我的头脑里乱作一团。

“钢铁侠呢？”我费劲地问，氧气随着这一句话而从肺里消失不见了。我剧烈地喘息，他看起来吓呆了，却又不敢碰我。我让他回答我。

“他…”男孩不知所措地揉着金发，鼻子皱起来。“他在打败奥创之后就退出复仇者了。大家都不知道为什么…有报纸说他和佩珀波茨要结婚了，但是过了这么多年也没有听说，不像是他的风格。还有报纸说他其实有一个秘密情人，是他的管家…”

我打断了他。

“所以钢铁侠是真实的？”

我的大脑转得太快，几乎要骤停了。日记里的一切都开始显得不真实——或者说从来没有真实过。班纳医生对我说“钢铁侠是虚构的漫画人物”。我就相信了。我说“我的记忆没了不代表智商没了”，其实我的智商的确没了，我浅薄地相信一切，无论是贾维斯还是班纳，他们灌输给我的一切我都全盘接受。

“当然！”他用更加惊愕的眼光看着我。“你是外星人吗——外星人也应该听说过大名鼎鼎的托...”

“你在这儿！”班纳医生冲过来，强行插在我和金发男孩中间。他几乎是强制把我拉走了，手指紧紧攥着我的肩膀，力气大到我的骨骼发痛。我还想说什么，人潮中那个瘦小的热心男孩儿一下子就消失了，等到人群再次散去就失去了踪影，仿佛从未出现过。我瞪着班纳；答案几乎要揭晓了，就好像你在看一档答题节目，选手即将作出选择——获得巨额奖金，或者黯然离场。然后你的母亲关掉了电视，让你去吃昨天剩下的晚饭。

“我快要知道了！”我握着拳头，身体瑟瑟发抖。班纳医生避开我的眼睛：“和陌生人说话对你有危险。”

“那是个孩子！”

我差点说出来：那是我唯一得到答案的路径！

班纳医生没有回答，沉默地帮我拉开车门。我盯着他，眼球酸痛得快要爆炸，腿却不得不迈进那狭小的空间里。那时我恨死自己没法满足自己所需，才必须依赖一个骗我的混蛋。

他发动了车子，我的身体随着汽车的振动而上下微微摇晃。他一踩油门，我们离这该死的市中心越来越远。人群越来越稀疏，植被越来越繁茂，我越来越按捺不住，到最后愤怒改过了回家的需求。

“你骗我，”我说。我的牙齿咯咯作响，手必须紧紧抓住扶手才能停止颤抖，勉强压制揍班纳一顿的欲望。他叹了口气，摇头，手紧握着方向盘，假装没有听见我说话。

“和我说实话，不然我会揍你，会出车祸，我们都会死。”

班纳医生看了我一眼，又长长叹了口气，气音里有些我不明白的遗憾和哀伤。他踩刹车，把车停在临时泊车带。“你会死的，托尼，”他笑一笑，“我不会。”然后他生硬地转过话题：“你和以前一样。”

我恶狠狠地探过身子，瞪着他。“我没有以前，”我的胸口上下起伏，“因为你们不给我我的以前！”

他微微侧过脸。

“告诉我！”

他双手扶住额头，脸色疲倦，眉头深深皱起来。车窗外面的天从未这样丑陋过。没有一点波澜的死灰色，像被随便铺在尸体上的裹尸布；只有那一点微不足道的蓝色，拼了命想要钻出来以证明自己的确是人们口中的“天空”，也被阴谋的大手紧紧扼住口鼻，直到窒息而死。天和我的死水是多么相似啊，唯一的那点小小波澜，那点生命，也被扼杀掉了。

“我不能…”班纳医生轻声说。“但你要相信我在帮你…”

我哼笑一声。“贾维斯曾经欺瞒我，美其名曰也是保护我。但他承诺再也不自作主张骗我，你呢？”

他垂下眼睛。

“雷神？浩克…美国队长？”我继续说，“他叫罗杰斯，是不是？我知道他——不是听人说的那种知道，另外一种’知道’。可是他们是谁？复仇者是什么？”我大口往肺叶里灌了几口氧气，让自己不至于因为过度激动而缺氧晕厥过去。“钢铁侠，是谁？”

我的梦里有罗杰斯，我知道的。浩克...那个绿色的怪物就是浩克，是不是？一定是的。我就是知道。

班纳医生紧抿嘴唇，似乎立誓不再说一个字。

我的眼眶开始微微发烫，脸颊被灼烧般的刺痛，不止是因为愤怒，也有屈辱。屈辱于我都知道了该如何获取真相，却无法获取真相。像遗失的价值连城的钻石，在我眼前那个六壁透明的盒子里，我却偏偏没有钥匙。钻石的割面闪着得逞的银光，每一道都割进眼睛里。

我想起那种熟悉的无力感，无论记忆多么不可靠，身边人的帮助多么不可靠，这种该死的无力感总是缠着我。在睡眠里我就感觉到了，我时常做不到想做的事；现在更加如此了！

我唯一能做的是踹开车门，离开这该死的地方——

飞速行驶的车辆从我脚尖闪过，带来的利刃似的风让我一个趔趄，又退回到班纳的车旁。我喘着粗气，死气沉沉的天被汽车尾气熏染得更加麻木不仁。

看吧，托尼史塔克，你他妈什么也做不了。

班纳医生疲惫的眼光透过车窗玻璃，落在我身上。他不生气，不尴尬，甚至看起来不激动，只是疲惫极了。

我们僵持着，我一动不动，直到手指被十月中旬的凉风刮得冰冷发疼。

“进来吧，”他终于说，“我送你回去。”

我咬着嘴唇，痛感逼迫我的愤怒服从理智。然后我拉开车门，一声不吭地坐回去，感觉到温度正好的空调的暖风。这种被背叛的伤痛逐渐从暴怒的老茧里脱壳而出，像泡澡时候烫人的水一样，温度慢慢四溢到每一块皮肤表面，然后被其掌控的无力感渐渐渗入进去。一直到我紧攥着日记本记录自己糟糕透顶的一天，这种感觉依旧如蛆附骨。


	10. Chapter 10

［十月二十日］

今天是一个很普通的日子。

我说的普通，是指对于一个循环性失忆症患者来说的普通。没有班纳的二次打扰，没有和贾维斯的争执，我在家里随手翻阅一些无关紧要的旧杂志。

早晨起床后，我经历了每日必经的内容：为身边的贾维斯惊恐万分，被安抚，接受现实的同时半信半疑，接到班纳的电话，看日记。

了解了我乱七八糟的过往以后，做什么就是我的选择了。

合上日记本的时候，我对这个所谓的班纳医生心中充满愤恨，好像我一片混乱的大脑都是由他而起一样，尽管理论上他是想要帮我。但他毕竟让我看日记了，不是吗？日记里所有那些谴责他、咒骂他的言论，他都让我看了。

这一点还是挺让我满意的。

如果我能知道更多就好了。

读到大部分内容对我来说，都像是在读某本书店一进门会看到的畅销悬疑小说，和我本人没有什么关系。然而在阅读我和贾维斯赤裸裸的三级片做爱过程时候，一种奇异的温暖让我胃里很舒服。

爱情小说？

也不全是，总体上还是一本悬疑小说，为了打动人心加入了爱情元素而已。不得不说，爱情元素恰到好处，还是打动了眼前唯一读者的心的。

后面的内容愈发让人悚然起来；佩珀之死，噩梦，焦虑症，班纳拙劣的字谜，贾维斯对孩子的态度，班纳的刻意隐瞒。

我一边读，心跳个不停，感觉仿佛这是一个精妙绝伦的推理故事，和我毫无关系；一方面又因为我深陷这个神秘漩涡而恐慌至极，口干舌燥，几乎想要撕掉日记本冲出门去——迷路也好，车祸也好，一干二净就好！

把日记本重新放回床头柜里，我仰起头，精疲力尽地靠在衣柜角落。从窗口看出去，可以看到若隐若现的山和蓝色的蓝天。我的眼光追随着一片形状奇异的云，慢慢地…慢慢地…

从右边飘到左边。

最后消失在左边窗檐后面，我紧绷的肩膀忽然放松下来，那种压迫人窒息的紧张感逐渐消褪了。我感觉自己像是什么修道者一样，灵魂跟随自然，忽然就想明白了：我为什么要担心？我每天的记忆都是全新的呀！

贾维斯爱我——至少我认为他爱我。那不就够了吗？

班纳想要治好我，但是如果我根本不需要治疗呢？每天早晨那点中规中矩的迷茫惊恐，和这个黑黝黝深不见底的悬疑大洞比起来，仿佛是隔靴搔痒一样的。

我还记得佩珀，我的身体里依旧保存对她那种温柔暖和的爱意；和对贾维斯的感受不同，佩珀在我的回忆里仿佛生根似的，我几乎不用看日记都能感觉到她的存在。她对我来说是很重要的，不仅仅是情人那种重要，还有很多…

但是她为了保护我而牺牲了，日记里是这样写的。我想她会希望我平静地、安宁地生活下去的。

我觉得我应该就这样平静地、安宁地生活下去，不要再做困兽之斗了。

中午我订了披萨，送外卖的年轻人看到我，整个儿惊呆了。他的瞳孔收缩，嘴巴张得老大，费了好大力气才稳住手里的芝士披萨，没有让自己白跑一趟。

“你认错人了，”我友善地说，“很多人都说我长得像他，对我来说也挺麻烦。”

年轻人回过神来，挠挠头，把披萨和订单交到我手上。我握着笔，在订单最下方签名的地方写上一个大写的T。然后我抬起头来，看着那个兀自摸不着头脑的年轻人，在那一竖的尾端加了一个小小的弯钩——Jarvis。

我把单子放回到年轻人手里，再对他笑笑。

“——你当然不是钢铁侠，”他这才回过神来，一脸了然地点点头，“钢铁侠怎么可能住在这种荒山野岭，定披萨，而且对人这么有耐心！我听人说，钢铁侠是复仇者联盟里脾气最糟糕的。变身以后的浩克不算。”

我看着他两颊的雀斑和鼻尖的青春痘，心里想着现在的年轻人真喜欢八卦。

好不容易把喋喋不休的年轻人赶走，我打开盒子，开始吃那个美味到无与伦比的双层芝士披萨。芝士简直就是人类最伟大的发明！比起什么机械啦，程序啦，都要了不起。

吃完以后我在厨房的一个角落找到一堆杂志。他们中一大部分看上去都上了年纪，封面泛着很有岁月感的暗黄色。我拿起来随手翻了翻，竟然还看到两三本色情杂志。是我的还是贾维斯的？

大概是我的吧。日记里提到过，贾维斯说我以前很…放荡不羁？

尽管不能确定贾维斯的话有几句是真的，我觉得他没必要在这点上说谎，毕竟我也不会冒失冲出去召妓。再说了，我那么爱他。

剩下的都是一些无关紧要的旅游杂志和时装搭配指南，我随便找了一本《带你玩遍亚洲》，看了起来。我以前从来没意识到亚洲是个很棒的地方，有各种寺庙神祠，山水风景，看上去很值得一去。

也许失忆症顺便让我的心理年龄老了几十岁？

我很认真地看那本廉价杂志，阳光从我斜靠着的沙发上悄悄溜走，最后影踪不见了。直到贾维斯推门进来，我才因为这不和谐的声音而抬起头。

“今天过得怎么样，托尼？”他关切地问我，眼神瞄到我手里那本杂志的时候，露出了一丝遮掩的笑意。

我刻意把杂志举起来，封面展示给他看。

他的脸上展开非常温柔的笑，嘴角像飘在风中的风筝一样柔煦地扬起，走上前来到我身边。我从他的眼神中读到一点探寻，他好像是在问我，能不能拥抱一下？

拥抱一天辛劳，疲惫归家的伴侣。

理所应当。

我站起身来，把杂志放在沙发上，然后伸出手来环绕住贾维斯结实的胸膛。我瞥见他笑得更加温柔，手臂也环住我，下巴搁在我的肩上。他比我高出许多，这样的动作对他来说他该有些不舒服，但他显得满足极了。

“生活就应该像这样，”我忽然没头没脑地小声说，“安稳点最好了。”

贾维斯看上去有些惊讶，他放开我，仔细地打量我的脸。

“怎么了？”

“感觉你被八十岁的老头子附身了。你还是托尼吗？”

我踮起脚，吻了吻他的面颊，以证明我身心如一。

我和贾维斯平和地共享了晚餐，他做的牛排出乎意料的好吃——实话说吧，如果贾维斯不是我的伴侣，我几乎会以为他是我重金请来的管家。我是指，他对于打理家里的一切，都太完美了。一般来说男性在这方面不是总该有所欠缺的吗？

我们一边吃饭，我一边听他随便闲聊着他的一天；听起来和我一样毫无新意，但是也没什么不好的。在他说到公司里有几位非常杰出的女性时，我打趣道：

“有没有给你’那方面的吸引’？”

贾维斯看起来差点被呛到，一脸讶异地看着我。我耸耸肩：“怎么，我以前难道是个很无趣的老家伙？”

他皱着眉头笑起来，然而答非所问：“你看起来很好。”

“我想是的。（Well, I suppose.）”我一边往嘴里塞一大块多汁的牛排，一边含糊不清地说，“今天早上醒来看见你，感觉世界很美好。”

其实我是知道的，昨天我对他的态度一定糟糕极了；从日记里那一小部分文笔糟糕的、记录我心情的文字中，就可以判断出来。我希望我昨天没有说什么很过分的话，因为今天贾维斯对我的态度一如既往（这个词似乎不太适合我？）的好。当然了，我最希望昨天我们相安无事，但是依我对自己不算深入的了解，大概不会那么走运。

如果我不是一个该死的循环失忆患者，我都能猜到贾维斯会怎么跟我说：

“看到你心情这么好，我也很高兴。我知道你昨天经历的事情，对你来说有不小的打击，但是我希望你明白，无论是我还是班纳医生，都是想要帮你的。而且我也对你发誓过，再也不自作主张向你隐瞒事情了，所以放轻松吧。”

问题是我们两人都心知肚明，我并不应该记得昨天发生的事，或者更早。那本日记是一个变数，在贾维斯的认知以外。所以，当然了，他不会提起关于昨日的一个字。

“这也是我每天早晨的感觉，”他说。

我感受到一阵安宁的暗流划过身体，日记里和破碎的记忆里那些不确定的惶恐，暖洋洋地在咽下牛排的时候消散了。

无论失去记忆多少次，我想我还是很爱贾维斯的。

这样的生活好像也没有那么糟糕，每一天都是一个轮回，每一天我都重新认识贾维斯一次，重新发掘我的情感，而他十年如一日地保持温柔。

饭后我们看了一会儿电视，我窝在沙发里，背靠着贾维斯，我们两个一起看科幻连续剧。看到鬼魂和外星人的时候我大声说：“太假了！世界上怎么可能有外星人？”

贾维斯动了动肩膀：“那你还看。”

我把遥控器在手里转了一圈，扬言要找一个更加荒谬的电视剧放给贾维斯看。但是电视台转来转去，都只有一大堆无趣的政治新闻和儿童节目，于是我扔掉遥控器，准备上楼去洗澡。

“来吧，”我对贾维斯说。

他转过脸来看着我，挑了挑眉。我忍不住咧开嘴笑起来；他的表情惹人发笑，好像我是酒吧里的嬉皮女郎似的。但是，“你先去吧，托尼。”他说，“我还有一点工作需要收尾。我马上就来。”

我对他做了一个嬉皮女郎的挑逗动作，然后轻快地上了楼。

（潦草的字迹，墨水痕迹）  
事情改变了。完完全 的，彻头彻尾的...是命运不让我简单的生活下去还是…？？

贾维斯还在打电话，大概很快就要上楼来了，我要赶紧写完这部分。该死的，我怎么会画这么大把的时间记录白天那些破事？

我刚才洗完澡，特意用了贾维斯喜欢的香味，我只穿了一件他的宽大t恤（现在也穿着）。他还没有上来，我觉得他工作太辛苦了，决定给他一个很小的惊喜——很小的那种，比如悄悄潜入书房从背后抱住他，或者类似的什么。

刚刚走到楼梯下面我就听到贾维斯打电话的声音，还有隐隐约约一个女人的声音。他们的确是在交谈有关工作的内容，但我还是不合时宜地在心里开了个小玩笑：“贾维斯，你终于决定向着花丛前进了吗？”

“不，”随着我的接近，贾维斯的声音越来越清晰，“我认为在服务群众的安保方面还需要加强。如果说把投资的一部分收回，用以制造更大规模的钢铁军团，你觉得怎么样？”

我挑了挑眉，“钢铁军团”。是代号吗？

那个女声犹豫了一会儿，说：“你也知道的，贾维斯，民众对于钢铁军团的态度一直不温不火，甚至有一些团体公开反对和攻击。我们之前投资的很大一部分，都是托尼亲自选定的慈善机构和社会工程。在托尼不在的情况下动用这些资金来进行更大规模的军团制造，很可能让社会方面对我们有所不满。”

托尼？

我隐约感到这个声音熟悉，尤其是当她叫我的名字（说的是我吗？我不确定），我觉得这种奇异的声调仿佛重复过无数次。

贾维斯说：“我当然考虑过这个问题，但是最近不明生物被目击的次数越来越频繁，加上托尔那边也传来消息，阿斯加德的那几位邻居不大安分，目标很可能也是我们。我只是比较担心我们的防御不够彻底。”

“我明白。我会再和董事会商量的——当然，不会告诉他们是你的主意。自从托尼出事之后，董事会对我的态度已经糟糕透顶，不要说是对你。”

“谢谢，波茨小姐。”

电话那头好像又说了什么，我没听清。

刚刚听到“波茨小姐（Ms. Potts）”这两个音节，我疑惑地眨着眼睛，仿佛听不太懂似的。我的大脑花了一秒钟想起来佩珀的全名，然后彻底当机了，眼前那扇书房的门好像闪着诡谲的光，我困惑地歪过头端详着门把手上的花纹，心中一片空白。

有人说人在震惊的时候，大脑会飞速运转，然而我想不到任何一个单词，只能机械地默念着这两个单词：佩珀波茨。

也许过了两个小时，一个声音突然打断了我的默念。那是贾维斯的声音，然而并不从我的身边传出来，而是从我的记忆深处破土而出，在我耳边嘶嘶作响地说着“但是她爱你，她愿意为了保护你而牺牲自己”。他的声音是温柔而悲切的，然而从每一个音节里我都听到一种邪恶的、扭曲的、阴谋的笑意。

我开始拼命眨眼睛，力气一下子被抽空了，就连动一下手指的力量都完全消失了。我觉得自己在发抖，但是又不确定，也许是我眼前的世界在发抖，马上就要像临时搭建的摄影场棚一样轰然倒塌，露出真面目：地狱。

我可以看见死去的人，他们和我活在同一个地方。还是也许我也早就死了？

我喘不过气来，空气中充斥着凝固的恐惧和惊慌，往我的肺里没命地灌，直到把赖以生存的氧气全部逼出去。

也许它们想让我死的再透彻一点，连地狱都不能生存！

现在想来我还有点惊讶，在那样理智全无的情况下，我竟然还能下意识地放轻脚步，像夜半的偷盗者一样悄悄回到楼上，然后走进房间，反锁上门。

机械般地做完这一系列动作，我卡在胸口的一口气才终于得以释放——我坐在墙角，抱住头，指甲深深嵌进手掌心里。现在我能感觉到了，是我在发抖，抖得像是赤裸走在一月大雪纷飞的深山里。

我心中那个深不见底的、弥漫着恐慌火焰的大洞，慢慢地透出光来。仿佛是佩珀金发的颜色，在白日里闪现出奇异的光芒。

那一瞬间我忽然出奇地冷静：

贾维斯从一开始，就在骗我。

接下来就是那种闷声不响的哀伤，很钝的锤子从头到脚往我的身体深处砸过去。贾维斯骗我，我却一点也感觉不到应有的被背叛的愤怒，只有漫无边际的哀伤。或者说与其是因为他的行为，也许更多是因为我美好生活的破

他来了

我要假装自己一无所矢


	11. Chapter 11

［十月二十一日 天气：阴］  
今天我给佩珀打了电话。

事情是这样的，今天早上醒来的时候，我模糊地记得什么，好像是非常重要的事。但是我无论如何都想不起来，而且直觉告诉我，不能问贾维斯。

从我睁开眼睛看到他，就有一种恐慌和痛心席卷上来，我也不知道为什么——不要理解错了，我说的不是那种不认识他而产生的恐慌，而恰恰相反。我知道他是谁，所以我害怕他。这听起来好像有点乱七八糟的，但是，别忘了，我还有一点脑子的小毛病。

等到贾维斯去上班了以后，我自己找到了这本日记。我自己，记住这点，不需要任何人的帮助。我读完它，就知道了很有限的、所谓的“一切”。

早上那种奇怪的感觉反而有点消退了，我感觉自己出奇的冷静，并且计划好了下一步该做什么。给佩珀打电话。

现在问题来了，我不知道她的电话号码。

我不想跟青春期的小男孩一样，傻乎乎地写什么“亲爱的日记，我应该怎么办？”这种无聊透顶又毫无用处的话。但我还是得说，如果你真的有什么人类意识之类的，你一定不会猜到我干了什么的。

我打电话给班纳，向他求助了。

是不是很惊讶？事实上我也以为我跟他闹掰了，老死不相往来什么的，但今天早上那种普通人有的小感情忽然消失不见了。准确地说，我感觉自己变得不太一样，我能为了达到我的目的，把那些矛盾先扔到一边。

当然了，等到我联系上佩珀——等到我搞清楚真相。我会好好和班纳算帐的。至于贾维斯，他骗了我那么多次，我想他没有什么正当理由继续我们的关系了。

当我发现自己的头脑忽然变得清晰有条理起来，那种感觉陌生而转瞬即逝地击中了我，有一瞬间我觉得自己回到了没有失忆的时候。尽管没有确切的记忆，我能感觉到自己曾经拥有的那种、掌握自己人生的感觉。

而那感觉真他妈棒极了。

话说回来，当班纳接起电话发现是我的时候，痴呆儿童都能听出来他的惊讶。他甚至在说我名字的时候，磕磕绊绊了好几声，而我的名字只有两个音节。

“班纳，”我很不客气地说，“如果你对我写在日记里的，也就是发生在我们之间的事情，有那么一点点抱歉，那么你得帮我这个。”

“那得看是什么。”

我暗自吃了一惊，班纳听起来和我若隐若现的记忆中那个神经紧张的医生不太一样。有一种奇特的冷静在他的声音里，就像久违的冷静在我的脑子里。我不太清楚是他改变了，还是因为我改变了，所以我觉得他改变了。但是我觉得这种冷静才是属于他的——说不清楚，也是那种莫名的直觉。

“预料到你不会直接答应我。”

班纳顿了顿，口气稍微软化一点了，他的声音在电话听筒里传来低沉的滋滋声。“如果我能帮上忙，我会帮你的，托尼。”他诚恳地说，“因为我真的很抱歉。”

我说：“你可以留着你的解释，等到更重要的事情结束了，我们再好好谈谈。”

我说“好好谈谈”的时候，是有点嘲讽的，而班纳显然也听出来了。他不太巧妙地岔开话题，问我，你想让我帮你什么？

“我有足够的理由相信你认识佩珀，是不是？”

他倒是很爽快地说，是。

“我要她的电话号码。”

班纳的声音里带着点警觉：“你要找她？”

“放轻松，”我说，尽管我的神经在真正谈起这件事的时候，无法控制地紧绷起来。“我终于记得她了，我有多久没和她联系过了？八年？十年？”

班纳在电话那头叹了口气。

“拜托，”我说，“我需要这个。”

班纳犹豫了一下，说：“我可以给你那个号码，但是我接下来的话你得好好听着——我是认真的，你得好好听着，而且记住它们。你大概不怎么信任我了，但我还是得说，我是在想办法帮你的。”

我不置可否地哼了一声。

“不要相信任何人，就像你不相信我那样，”他说，“你不是安全的。”

我等着他继续说下去，然而我接下来听到的就是那串珍贵的、宝藏般的数字。我都没来得及找到纸笔记下来，班纳就已经说完了，于是我只好让他再重复一遍。这一次他说的稍微慢一些，好让我听清楚。现在想想，他那么着急地说那第一遍，大概是想岔开话题，不再继续讨论信任与安全的问题。

我匆匆挂断了电话，一只手握着听筒，一只手攥着那张写着电话号码的、薄薄的纸条。我一直盯着那行数字，脑袋里仿佛清晰极了，又仿佛空无一物，只是机械地重复着“我该现在找到佩珀吗？”。

班纳那句话真的影响到我了。该死的。

我最后还是给佩珀打了电话，第一声“滴”声响起来的时候，我感觉有点想吐，一部分的我甚至隐隐约约希望佩珀不要接电话，这样我明天就会忘记这一切，同时也不会再去看那本日记。但是另一部分的我因为每一次重复的占线声而心急如焚。

一声。

两声。

一共七声——创世纪也是七天。

“您好，”佩珀温和地说，她的声音像是直接在我耳边轻声低语，同时却又充满那种让我不习惯的陌生感。“这里是斯塔克工业，请问您有什么需要帮助？”

我吸了一口气，把听筒靠近一点，说：“嗨，佩珀。”

接下来是一阵令人尴尬的、漫长的沉默，我在听筒里唯一能听见的是我自己的呼吸声。过了一会儿，我试探地说：“佩珀？”

她哭了起来。

听筒中佩珀刻意压低的啜泣声盖过了我的呼吸声，我有些手足无措，不知道是应该安慰她还是直接切入话题。好在她吸了吸鼻子，闷声叫了我的名字：“托尼。”

听起来就像是我拥抱了她，而她将脸埋在我的肩膀处，声音也是这样闷闷的，同时带着喜悦和悲哀。

我不再作繁复无谓的思考，说，佩珀，我好想你。

她声音里的哭腔更加明显，我印象里那个强势而有条不紊的佩珀在一瞬间变成了一个脆弱的少女，一边吸着鼻子一边语无伦次地说她也想我，听筒里还传来布料的摩擦声，也许是她在擦眼泪。

“好啦，”我说，“别哭了，我又没死。”

佩珀一下子强硬起来（这就对了）：“闭嘴。”

“好吧。”

和佩珀这样简短的几句话竟然给我带来一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛我躺在没有边际的原野上，四周是柔嫩的绿色和褐黄交间的长草，阳光温煦。这些无需斟酌就能脱口而出的玩笑，还有寥寥无言的熟悉感和安全感，无一不让我感到放松，并且是一种在经历了过多疲倦以后的放松。四肢都感到酸涩，但是无比舒服。

“所以你已经好了对不对？”佩珀焦急地追问我，“不然你不会给我打电话的，贾维斯说你最不想接触的人里面就有我，因为我会让你想起来那些事情…”

在说到“那些事情”的时候佩珀的声音低了下去，她似乎刻意不提到所谓的“那些事情”，但是我从日记里读到贾维斯告诉我的事情——我的焦虑症是因为她的死。

而她没死。

“我的焦虑症已经痊愈了——我猜是这样。毕竟我没有感觉到那种神经兮兮的精神病患者的紧张感。”我说，尽管有一部分听起来不太真实。“既然你没有死，那我就更不会有什么问题了。至于失忆，还是老样子。”

佩珀显然愣了一下，就连听筒里她还有点透不过气的呼吸声也顿了顿。“我？死？”她听上去惊讶极了，“我为什么会死？失忆是怎么回事？什么老样子？”

我忽然有点想笑。她竟然连我的失忆症都一无所知...贾维斯也都瞒着她，就像瞒着我一样，而这竟然带给我一种奇异的快感。

“贾维斯说我的焦虑症加重是因为听到了你的死讯。”我平静地解释道，“至于失忆，贾维斯没有告诉你吗？我每天早上醒来，都会忘掉之前发生的一切。”

电话里一瞬间的绝对寂静。

然后佩珀猛地抽了一口气，听上去像要讲什么，最后却只有一个音节。

“天啊…”

佩珀的声音抖得很明显，我想安抚她，却又心存窃喜。这窃喜让我感到害怕，我不应该为自己不是唯一一个被玩弄的人而感到喜悦。

“我从来没有死过——一次都没有。”她的语速飞快，语调上扬，讲话有点磕磕巴巴，仿佛正在极力证明自己一切安好。这听起来有些可笑，一个活着的人在证明自己没有死过；然而又让人遗憾。同时我竟然还有点佩服贾维斯。

“——还有失忆…天哪。上帝。”

这件事听起来对她的影响，要比她的“死讯”大得多。这一事实让我微笑起来，但是马上又感觉到那种冷静。

“——贾维斯从来没有告诉过我你会…你会失忆…天哪。我一直以为你不再插手斯塔克工业的事务，只是因为你的精神压力和焦虑症。过了这么久…我竟然从来没有尝试来看过你…”

她听上去又要哭了。我连忙告诉她这一切和她毫无关系，她也都是为了我所谓的“焦虑症”才不与我接触，但她还是自责极了。

我不知道该如何安慰她。

忽然我脑海中浮现出很多凌乱的场景，就像是在翻阅旧相册的时候，忽然吹过来一阵大风，泛黄的旧照片层层叠叠地洒了一地。我想起贾维斯的手放在我的肩上；他纯粹得几乎不像活物的蓝眼睛看着我；他对我微笑；他对我说我永远不是孤独的；他紧紧拥抱我，有力的手臂穿过我的腰侧和背脊上突出的骨头，指尖又温柔地搭在我肩头，以免伤到了我；他吻我。

我明明还拿着电话，却感觉已经不在这个次元了，所有的感官都集中在那一个特定的回忆里——他又冷又柔软的嘴唇压着我的嘴唇，压出一个温柔的凹陷。我嘴唇的表面有点麻，仿佛感觉不到吻的触感，又仿佛所有我失去的时间和经历的慌乱都在触碰的面积里爆发。

我记得贾维斯似乎只是轻柔而绅士地碰触我的嘴唇，又好像决绝地、毫不留情地舔舐我的口腔，撬开我的牙齿，啃咬我最敏感的软肉…

然后我想起来了。

这其实也是无数个相似的吻的回忆，被我的大脑糅合成一副迷幻的画面。

这画面让我心中的愤怒、悲哀、不解、不满，都在一瞬间仿佛从未存在过，我只能记起在和贾维斯接吻的时候心中是多么平静又温柔，像酿了很久很久的醇蜜——我爱他，而他也爱我。

这对我来说一直是最好的安慰。

我的脸颊贴上电话的听筒，我说，佩珀，我爱你。

电话那头的佩珀哽住了，愣了好久才呆呆地回我一句：“什么？”

我笑起来。她听上去傻乎乎的，像一个年轻的、毫无涉世经验的小女孩，这让她变得那么可爱，又是那么像我回忆里模糊的那个影子。

“我说我爱你，”我重复道。

这下佩珀也笑了起来，她的笑声反而没有那种纯稚，坚定又温和，带着时间沉淀的共鸣。

我似乎能看到她的样子，比起回忆里那个看烟火的她，还有照片里优雅的她，要稍微多一点皱纹和疲倦，但是依旧冷静从容，自信且美丽。我是真的很爱她。

还没等我们继续交谈，我就听到电话那边传来听筒落在台子上与纸张翻页的声音，有人在匆忙地对佩珀说些什么，而她只是“嗯”地答应着。等到那人不再说话了，佩珀又拿起话筒对我说：“抱歉托尼，紧急状况。”

“快点去吧，女超人。”我调侃道。

她又扑哧笑了一声，和我道别。

挂掉电话以后很久，我脸上还带着那种傻兮兮的微笑，佩珀声音中最微小的细节都让我感到一种久违的平静的安全感。然而我又想到那些闪现的回忆，对贾维斯那种深埋的、不可磨灭的复杂感情从胃里涌上喉间，我想念他，却又怨恨他。

这才让我真正感到慌张。

我等待着贾维斯回家，我知道今天我会和他坦白，因为现在我的头脑里同时充斥着那些截然不同的情绪——迷惑，不安，愤怒，恐惧，想念，甜蜜。

爱和恨。

所以我坐在沙发上，深深陷在柔软布料与高级清洁剂的气味里，就仿佛在一个柔软而难以塑造、难以辨析的世界。一切都好像和我贴合得丝丝入扣，却又丝毫不由我掌握。我虽然在写字，但是手指却不受控制地用力。这让我和笔杆接触的内侧指节隐隐作痛，指骨发白凸出。我的手在抖，字也在抖。

大概唯一可以彻头彻尾解决这件事情的方法，就是和贾维斯摊牌。天啊，我甚至都不知道他对于我的精神状态究竟了解多少，他是不是仍旧以为我一无所知？我要怎样开始这场可以预见会走向灾难的对话，才能避免让它走向灾难？

这让我感到疲倦。

多讽刺啊，一个士兵还没有走上战场，就已经身心俱疲。

是不是忘了写？我用这短暂的一下午时间重新读了一遍我的日记，从头到尾一字一句地读，好让尽可能多的回忆与细节浮现。

贾维斯给我做的小羊排，慢慢落下的蒲公英，佩珀被焰火染红的脸，吻，做爱。

每天清晨的恐慌，我爸妈的死亡，和班纳争吵，对贾维斯猜忌，失去佩珀，失而复得。

我作出的这些努力都是为了将我碎片化的人生拼凑起来，而贾维斯在做的一切，似乎在阻止我重新成为一个正常人。谎言，欺骗，坦白与歉意…这些周而复始的争执萌芽，爆发，然后又因为他温柔的眼睛和手而归于平静，但是每一次平静过后又会有新的萌芽。我曾经以为每一次都会是结束，但是现在我发现唯一的结束是让最核心的秘密爆发。

阳光正在逐渐消褪，从金色开始泛红，又混进去一些灰蓝。最终光线过于弱小，无法再穿透窗帘。

贾维斯也快回来了。我心想。

而我不由自主地、几乎是绝望地想回到和贾维斯初识的时候。我没有与那相关的任何记忆，但我能想象出年轻的小心翼翼，不知所措。是谁先和谁说话，我如何发现自己爱他，他第一次吻我是什么感觉，我们有没有在闷热的房间里做爱？

我真想知道。

嘿，日记。

这样写听起来是不是傻透了？

但是事情真的没有想象中那么糟糕，没有阴谋，没有邪恶力量在背后操纵这一切，甚至我们没有吵架。我还是尽量像一个小说家一样戏剧性而不失真实感地记录一下这个晚上吧，以免明天又忘记了。

听到门把手旋转的声音的时候，我仿佛整个人都被冻在了沙发上，血液窜进头脑里，肾上腺素疯狂地分泌——现在想想也真是很可笑，我怎么会那么害怕贾维斯？总之在看到贾维斯的那一瞬间，我甚至连话都说不出。

“托尼，”他看着瞪大眼睛的我微笑。“又是很长的一天？”

“是的——我猜？我是说，对，是挺长。”

（天哪这真是最最最烂的开场白，斯塔克。说真的，你还记得你的最初目的吗？把一切摊牌，迫使贾维斯撕开这层甜蜜假象？（来自几小时后的托尼））

他放下包，脱掉西装，走到我面前，弯腰抱了抱我。我猜他是想吻我的，但是不知道那时候的我是什么都想不起来的充满戒备的我，还是逐渐回忆起他的我。我猜他也感受到了我身体掩饰不了的僵硬，因为他放开我以后担忧地问：“怎么了？”

该死，这不是计划的走向。提起这件事的应该是我，占据主动权的人应该是我，而我竟然因为那个拥抱恍神了。

我应该恨他的。

原本预想好的、在我脑海中经过无数次排练预演的开场白，在那一刹那统统失去了作用，我不得不开门见山，试图重新争取回主动权。

“贾维斯，我有话要跟你说。严肃的那种。”

他仅仅是看着我的眼睛，就仿佛能看透我所有想说的话一样，温柔与笑意从他浅蓝色的眼睛里褪去了。他看着我，认真而些许紧张，眉心轻微地皱在一起。这代表他在听，而且正如我期望的那样严肃，不带一点调笑。他是向来都这么服从我的要求，还是仅此一次？

战斗开始了。

“焦虑症，”我说。

贾维斯的脸色又有了轻微的改变，与其说是认真或者严肃，倒不如形容成紧绷，仿佛是猎手面对猎物时候的那种紧绷。这让我感觉到一种无措，但是我必须继续。

“佩珀。”

他低下头，看不清表情。

“你知道吗，我记起来了一些事情，你从来没有告诉过我。”我机械般地说。说话的时间让我感到慌张，就像是正在完成一个任务，只想尽快完成以后听到反馈。“我还有其他的朋友，对不对？有一个叫罗杰斯。”

“托尼…”

“别说话。”我粗鲁地打断他，我的胃里有一种近乎绝望的沉重。如果我就此停下，这一次荒谬的对话还可以安然无恙地结束，他会向我道歉，我可以靠在他怀里，他向我保证会告诉我我的过去，并且他不会。如果我继续说下去，那这就是一条单行道。

是我必须要走的一条单行道。

“这一切我都可以原谅，就像你说的，向我隐瞒焦虑症和佩珀的存在与死亡是为了我好。你说你是爱我的，我也相信了。”我说。（在说“爱”这个词的时候我感到舌头打结，这个词本来不应该在这么沉重的场合下出现。）

“但是你想知道昨天我发现了什么吗？那真是一个很大的惊喜。”

贾维斯忽然抬起头来，他的眼神在说话，在告诉我他知道了我这场费心铺陈的对话的核心。

“佩珀还活着。”

他闭上眼睛，仿佛摇了摇头，又仿佛一动不动。我不知道他心里是挫败，还是被拆穿的愤怒，或者是也许会失去我的恐惧。他真的在乎我吗，还是那也是谎言的一部分？

“听见你和她通话的时候我以为我在做梦，或者我的脑子又出了毛病，但是我没有。没有晕眩也没有疼痛。你就坐在书房的门后面，我可以看到你一半的背影，还能听到她的声音。我当时想，我多久没听到过她的声音了？十年？”我越说越快，开始急促地喘气。“那时候我感觉到一种从未体验过的狂喜，她还活着，我的佩珀还活着。然后我开始感觉到恐慌和不可置信，因为你骗我。你知道喜悦和恐慌混在一起是什么感觉吗？”

贾维斯摇头。

我说：“绝望。我感觉到绝望。”

这原本不是我想说的，我应该理性而阴沉地质问他，用带着恨的眼光逼迫他坦白。但是我开始感到难过，我的手指在发抖。我也许不该继续说下去，但是站在贾维斯面前我就停不下来。

“我一直都那么信任你，作为情人，作为陌生人。”现在我的声音也开始发抖。“你就是这么回报我的。”

贾维斯踏上前两步，眼睛睁得很大，沉重而哀伤。他的手臂微微张开，也许是想要落在我的腰际，或者肩头。我阴沉地看着他，下意识地轻微摇头，往后退。“不要，”我说，“一步也不要再向前了。”

他停下来，一言不发。这让我更加绝望。

“你没有什么要说的吗？”我飞快地质问他，“任何要和我解释的。任何事。”

现在情况更加糟糕了，因为我早已失去了我咄咄逼人的气势和受害者的立场，我几乎是在恳求他做出一个解释。我脑子里的愤怒和爱丝丝入扣。也许只要他说点什么，只要他做出丝毫挽回的尝试，我就能全盘接受。

因为我明天也都会忘记的。

这时他说话了。他看着我。“托尼，我很抱歉。”

我愣在那里，胸口闷得让我以为整个房间里的氧气都被抽干了；等待他说的更多，但是他没有再说话了。我们四目相对，我心想，再说点什么吧——说你这样做都是因为爱我，说你再也不会这样做了，我们现在去睡吧。

什么也没有。

“为什么？”我问。这是给贾维斯的最后一个机会了。如果他还想要挽回的话。

他沉默了很久，我以为这一切就这么完蛋了，彻底的、彻头彻尾的完蛋了。甚至我已经在想贾维斯会不会离开这里，或者更烂，他会告诉我这是他的房子，而我露宿街头。我将会彻底迷失在这个时间里。

“波茨小姐，”他忽然说。我一颤。“我知道她对你有多重要，甚至比你自己知道的还要多。所以我的解释不会带来什么改变的，不是吗？”

我眨了眨眼，仿佛他在说一门外语。

“你爱她，”贾维斯说。“而我骗了你。”

他听起来并不焦急，也不愤怒，甚至没有那种想要挽回的小心翼翼，只有疲倦。疲倦和哀伤。当一个人明白自己必将失去的时候会有的那种情绪。而我竟然感到一丝喜悦悄然而生：他因为失去我而感到痛苦。

“但我也——”我戛然而止。

他看着我，眼神有了一种微妙的改变，我猜他知道我本想说什么了。但我不能继续。

“你可以试试看，”我叹了口气，偏开脸。

“你要结婚了，”贾维斯说。仿佛他回到了十多年前。“和波茨小姐。”

我听到他说的了，但是又好像什么都没有听到。我？结婚？佩珀？

这是不可能的。我一直在和贾维斯交往，从大学的时候开始，然后我出事了，他没有放弃我，他和我结婚。这才是事情理应的发展。

“你甚至邀请了我，托尼，去你的婚礼。我不知道你在写那封邀请函的时候还记不记得我们一起度过的那段时间。但是我一直没来得及问你，那场意外就发生了。失忆，加上更加严重的焦虑症，你在婚礼前就崩溃了。”

我深吸了一口气，脑海中浮现出贾维斯穿白色西装的样子。蓝色的领带，我不合时宜地想，配他蓝色的眼睛。

“波茨小姐准备为了你辞掉工作，但我代替了她。我当时这样做是因为你们共同经营你们的公司——是的，斯塔克工业，你应该在电话里听到了。如果她也放弃它，那你们的努力就白白浪费了。”贾维斯慢慢地说，他听起来冷静得不太寻常，像在叙述一本小说的故事。“但是等你康复了一些，等到我发现你患上了周期性的失忆…”

我低下头，他接下来的话呼之欲出。

“我变得非常自私，尽管你忘记了我，你也同时忘记了波茨小姐。这让故事回到了起点，而那时我才是每天在你身边的人。”

“而我没有办法离开你，”我说。

贾维斯没有再说话，我们都心知肚明，答案是肯定的。

然而我有一种动物本能般的窃喜，仿佛我的目的达成了。他还是爱我，无论他做过什么，目的从来不是伤害我。这想法让我喜悦，也让我感到恶心。一部分的我依旧坚持着恨他，他自作主张剥夺我的自由和我拥有过去的权利；一部分爱他。

爱他。

他看起来极度疲惫，说：“也许我应该离开。”

而我几乎是下意识地上前一步，说，不。

不要离开，不要把我留在这里。

他僵住了，看起来像是一台故障的机器，一张泛黄的画…除了生命以外任何美丽而忧愁的东西。我的手紧紧攥着沙发套，看着他。“不，”我重复道。

然后他走上前来，离我越来越近。他再一次伸出手，这一次更加小心翼翼得多，仿佛他已经不敢靠近我。但我只是用牙齿咬住口腔中那块软肉，没有说话也没有拒绝。我知道任何回应在那时候都毫无用处，只有让他拥抱我。

他拥抱了我。

我不能确定是他在发抖，还是我在发抖，又或者是我们两个。很难想象我们几分钟前就在失去对方的边缘，这种后知后觉的、巨大的恐慌感这时候才向我袭来。我把额头抵在他肩头的凹陷处，感觉到他的手慢慢在我的后背收紧。听到他在我头顶低声说他很抱歉。

“我知道。”我说，“我知道。”

在那一刻我感受到一种前所未有的平静。


End file.
